Dimensional Heroes: Hyrule Warriors Redux
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to the War Across the Ages where they go to find five members of the Olympos XII. But can they succeed or will their efforts be in vain?
1. God's Hidden Place

"So let me get this straight...you want me to spill about the location of a majority of the Olympos XII?" Minervamon asked.

"That's right. We don't want to pressure you, but it's kind of an emergency." David said.

"Hmm. No. I will not do it, not in a million years." Minervamon said.

"Please?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, okay." she said.

"Wait, you say no to us but you'll say yes to him?" Sam said.

"He's a seasoned warrior who won the war." Minervamon said. "He's gotta get some reward."

"Let it go. She's not going to waste her time with commoners like us." David said.

"No. That's not it. I just prefer those who can hold their own in the way of the sword." Minervamon said.

"Uh huh. I'm starting to see why she has a lot of enemies." Jexi said.

"Ditto…" David muttered.

"Now...you all seem familiar with the Redux's. I know. When I checked you out...I could get a bit of scent from one of you. Particularly, Venusmon's perfume." Minervamon said.

"Venusmon… Oh yeah, I met her in a flower shop during a redux in Kadic." Ming said.

"But the Olympos XII weren't at those points originally, right? Why would they be hiding out in them?" Tsumugi asked.

"See...there are always those greedy types who want to capture us for their own nefarious purposes. So, what's the best way to hide...right in the past. So I picked a past war and hid five of them in the past." Minervamon said. "Their request of course."

"Clever. But how do we get there?" Rainbow asked. "Just grab a magic lamp and wish for us to go there?"

"Not...exactly. We'll need to make a little trip before that can be done." Minervamon said. "Tell me, do any of you speak Chinese?"

"Chinese? Why? Where are we going?" Twilight asked.

A few moments later on the Galaxy King….

"This place is a buddhist temple in China?!" Twilight said.

"Yes. I can tell you are familiar with the Treasure Yo-kai. One of them resides in this temple. He will be your gateway into the redux I sent the Olympos XII into." Minervamon said.

"Understood." Ming said.

"Oh, one more thing. Miss Rolando, since the three Swords of Justice are in this redux, it would be best if you left their Pokeballs here." Minervamon said.

"Wait...I know what war she's talking about. It's the War Across the Ages!" Hope said.

"In that case…" Leia said as she tossed the Swords of Justice's pokeballs into the air to let them out.

"We heard all. We understand." Cobalion said.

"The War Across the Ages?" Izuku asked.

"It was a war that took place in Hyrule. It was also where we battled the last kingdom, Dragnor." Jexi said.

"So we will be entering Hyrule during the era of warriors correct?" Roy asked.

"Not sure the era has a name...but pretty much." Hope said.

"Not only that, but Infernape was in there." Terrakion said. "Well, Miss Rolando, looks like you get to settle things with him after all."

"Please wait a moment, what about Linkle?" Azura asked.

"Oh, right… she was in the war too. Though not until the end." Hope said. "Listen Linkie, I think it's best if you stay out of this one. If you come into contact with yourself during the war… Let's just say it will not be pretty."

"We won't have to worry. Redux's are designed to keep out those who were there during the time." Minervamon said. "She will remain behind...same with Hoopa."

"Yeah, I was there too." Hoopa said.

"Before we depart, I want to ask you something Minervamon." Tsuki said. "Do you by chance know a way to restore my brother's power?"

"Hmm. If I were to decide...a lot of solar energy." Minervamon said.

"Good thing most of the battles take place during the day, he'll get plenty of energy out of that." Gray said.

"Yes. I hope he will as well." Ace said as he held out his digivice that was half purple and half orange.

"We're here." Minervamon said before they entered the temple.

"I don't get it. It's just an empty temple." Papelne said.

"Could it be further inside?" Al asked.

"Nope. We're going up." Minervamon said stepping on a switch as the floor they stood on suddenly rocketed into the air.

"Seeing a temple like this brings me a feeling of Nostalgia." Altera said.

"Oh we're not staying in here." Minervamon said as they went through the roof before the floor suddenly stopped on a floating island. "Welcome to the Sky Garden. And the Treasure Yo-kai." She said as at the end was a strange looking statue with a hollowed out mouth and eyes like a Haniwa statue.

"Whoa… who is that?" Hope asked.

"That is Yamato Bokeru...he is the one you will need to head into the redux." Minervamon said before pouring water on it. Its eyes then opened before it became muscular.

"Yes! I am ready!" He said.

"Whoa…" AJ said.

"Yamato Bokeru, we seek your aid. Take us back to the time when the War Across The Ages was waged, so we can find the hidden Olympos XII." Hope said.

"Okay." He said before clapping his hands as a portal appeared. "There we go."

"Wow, plain and simple. I like it." A girl with green and gray hair said, surprising everyone.

"What the- Hey, it's that moth girl from before." David said.

"Her name is Moth. She's an assassin like me." Morph said.

"Oh, well thank you for helping us out back in the battle." Nero said.

"So...she said she was in prison. Any idea why?" AJ asked.

"As assassins, precision is required. She was turned in and cut loose because she killed the wrong target." Morph said.

"So it was a misunderstanding then?" Stoj asked.

"As far as whatever happened to me, it was more than a misunderstanding." Moth said. "After my release, I got fired by the company I worked for because I killed the wrong target. I was looking around the universes for a way to bounce back, and then I came across you guys in the war."

"That is when you met us." Tamamo said.

"It turns out, we were both preparing to attack those three titan brothers, so we decided to work together. And that's when I agreed to fill a missing spot on AJ's team because of… well, you know." Moth said.

"Don't remind us. Anyway, shall we go?" Saaya asked.

"We better…" Jexi said. "Just keep in mind...this was one of our crazier wars." He said going through first.

"Lady Minervamon, before I enter the portal, may I ask you a question?" Ace asked.

"Very well. But my time is precious...so you only get one." Minervamon said.

"That's all I need. When the Titans are stopped, what will happen to you, Tsuki, Corona and the rest of the Olympos XII?" Ace asked.

"As you can imagine, transforming the titans to stone as well as...well doing anything to the titans takes up an enormous amount of energy. After we reseal the titans...all the members of the Olympos XII will vanish into another space to sleep. We won't awaken for 1000 years." Minervamon said.

"!" Ace had a shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry...but using that much energy makes us weak. It's something that cannot be avoided, I'm afraid. Sorry." Minervamon said.

"...I see, thank you Milady." Ace said before running into the portal.

"I hope when the inevitable happens… Ace makes sure to cherish you, Tsuki. Because sometimes loss makes us stronger through preserved memory." Hope said.

David looked at Masakado in thought before he looked to his team. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Teba said.

"Good. Now, let's go!" David said as his group jumped into the portal.

"Godspeed...brave warriors." Minervamon said.


	2. Light and Darkness

Princess Zelda was playing her harp in happiness in a bright field. As she was, the sky suddenly darkened. Purple mist covered the grass as Zelda tried to run away, but she was unfortunately caught.

The Princess of Hyrule awoke with a startling scream. This prompted Impa, her trusted aide, to turn to her bed.

"Impa… the same Nightmare keeps haunting me…" Zelda said in sadness.

"It's an ill omen, perhaps. Dark Times surely await Hyrule." Impa mentioned.

"Dark times… then Impa, maybe it's time." Zelda said.

"Yes. We need to locate him." Impa said looking to a green tunic. "We must find the reborn spirit of the hero."

Impa and Zelda went to the ramparts as they overlooked the training grounds.

"We will find no heroes here, unfortunately…" Impa said as Zelda turned her attention to a certain trainee. He was a sword and shield user squaring off against a spear trainee, as he counted a strike easily and jumped into the air, whacking the other trainee on the top of the head as he fell limp on the ground.

"That one...he shows some promise. But for some reason…" Zelda thought.

"Your highness...we just got word." a soldier said. "An army of monsters marches towards the castle."

"!" Zelda gasped. "Prepare for battle! Impa, ready the troops!"

"At once." The soldier said as he and Impa ran off to deal with the army.

With the Hero Alliance…

"So this is Hyrule during its War Across the Ages, amazing." Medusa said.

"What was not so amazing was that we literally had to go through hell." Hope siad. "When I was still with Jexi before I formed the Squad, we not only had to deal with Cia, Hoopa and Leviamon, but also, the Kingdom of Dragnor, led by the user of the Dragon Style, Drake."

"And with the Olympos XII hiding out, there's a chance we'll run into the titans as well." David said.

"Yes, also, what happened to the titans you and Kenshin's group encountered?" Altera asked.

"We left them tied up in Moth's silk. They won't be leaving for awhile." AJ said.

"Even Aim?" Hope asked. "Sorry, i was kinda feeling sorry for what she went through with Hitomi."

"Look, Hope. I can understand where you're coming from, but she was still an enemy. Thank goodness she didn't kill her." David said. "They're in the Galaxy King's infirmary, although even if they break out of Moth's silk, I doubt they'll try anything."

"Yeah...hey...I think I see Hyrule Field. And looks like we came at the right time." Tails said as they saw a large battle going on.

"Let's hurry." Spade said as the group ran to Hyrule Field to aid in the fight.

As the battle began, the trainee from before rushed onto the battlefield with a sword and shield in hand.

"Where did all these monsters come from?!" Impa asked slashing at the monsters with her giant sword. "We can't get to Princess Zelda with those boulders in the way." She said noticing a pile of boulders blocking the way into one of the keeps.

"Seems they could definitely use our help." Zexi said.

"Yes, let us assist them." Nero said.

"That's what I was thinking." Hope said

The alliance laid into the army of darkness as the young trainee slashes his way to Impa's location as well.

"Hmm? What's this, a new recruit?" Impa asked herself as the young trainee did a spin slash through a group of monsters. "Who is this soldier anyway?"

"Ah! Someone, help! I'm too little to fight monsters!" A voice shouted as a small blue fairy fluttered around the the battlefield before flying into the trainees chest. "Whew, thanks! Im Proxi! Who are you by the way?"

The trainee didn't seem to answer the question, but the fairy named Proxi somehow understood.

"Link, eh? Unusual name. And I see you're a man of few words. No worries there! I can do the talking for you!" Proxi assured.

"Is it weird most other Links talk but not this one?" Lacy asked.

"Eh...we're good with it." Natsu said.

"Now...we just need to force our way through." Hope said pointing to the open keep. Just as they got close to it, a man in red dragon like armor descended and blocked the path.

Dragon Knight

Volga

"Who are you?" Nero asked as she readied her sword.

"Foolish humans! You dare to challenge the might of Volga? He who is descended of the great dragons?" He shouted.

"Oh, we dare." Kokoro said.

"Kokoro?" Sachiko asked as Kokoro stepped forward.

"So...it appears a third dragon had entered the battle." Volga said pointing his pike out.

"You better be ready, because I'm about to show you how a real dragon fights." Kokoro said as she brandished her claws.

"Raaaa!" Volga said charging in as his pike clashed with Kokoro's claws.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll help Kokoro deal with this guy." Ryu said before shifting into dragon form and charging at Volga. "Meteor Crash!"

"Rah!" Volga said breathing fire at them.

"D-Charge X5!" Ryu called out as he absorbed energy into him, unfazed by the fire breath.

"Dragon's Rush!" Kokoro said as she rammed into Volga alongside Ryu breaking through the gates. Volga growled before he took off away from the battlefield.

"Nice teamwork Kokoro." Ryu said as he reverted to Human Form. "C'mon, let's go help the others."

"Got it. Let's go!" Kokoro said.

"There are a lot of monsters roaming these fields. I can see why Hope mentioned it was hell for you all." Al said as she slashed through a few of them.

"Indeed. Sir Jexi, do you mind if I use my Noble Phantasm to help clear a path?" Nero asked as she tossed her shield at a group of monsters before it flew back to her.

"I'd hold off...they aren't the only enemy." Jexi said as dragon like serpents started entering the battle. "Dragonair...Dragnor's soldiers are entering the fray."

"Oh my, this could be troubling." Tamamo said as she blasted a wave of fire at another group of monsters. "Not~."

"Oh yeah...here comes their commander." Dan said as a Dragonite came down to lead them.

"Hmm...I think it's time I used "that"." Tamamo thought. "Regalia Moon Crux!" She called out as she glowed before she is seen dress as an Onmyoji and had two large blue tail wisps with the yin-yang symbol on both of them were floating next to her on both sides.

"What is going on here? Is this her special move or something?" Ochako asked.

"You could say it's my transformation ability I learned on my world." Tamamo said.

"Well well well, it seems we have some tough guys." Dragonite said.

"I take it Dragnor couldn't stand to sit on the sidelines for conquest any longer, eh?" Ty asked.

"A command from our king...annihilate all soldiers on the field." Dragonite said as they moved out.

"Uh...Tamamo...if that form has some kind of awesome attack...now would be the time to use it." Connor said.

"Of course. Here I come!" Tamamo said as her tail wisps automatically attacked and unleashed a wide variety of ice attacks onto the Dragonair's before encasing herself in ice as it exploded blowing them away as she was seen in her normal form.

"Sorry...but you forgot about me!" Dragonite said close to her.

"I didn't." Francisca said as her fist formed a panther's head. "Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" she called as the panther's head bit on Dragonite.

"Gah!" Dragonite said falling from that one attack.

"Nice one, Franny!" Flamberge said.

"Indeed. Dragon types can't stand Ice-Type attacks. That worked perfectly." Sugarcoat said.

"Keep your guard up, though. This battle is not over yet." Dark Metaknight said.

"He's right. I saw Link get some bombs from the reserves but we still have lots of monsters." Jexi said. "Our only hope is using the temple."

"Leave that to me. I can escort the princess to the temple." Leonora said.

"Thank you. I can ask the great fairy to help us even the odds. You just need to escort me to the temple." Zelda thanked.

They fought their way through an army of monsters before reaching the temple. Zelda prayed as the Great Fairy herself appeared. Upon appearing, she waved her hand as all the bombs on the battlefield gathered, forming a gigantic bomb, it dropped wiping out a majority of the monster army.

"Whoa. Nice." Hope said before they saw another light form in the temple as forming from it was a red skinned humanoid in panther skin.

"Huh? Who's that?" Al asked.

"Marsmon." Tsuki said. "I am glad to see you safe."

"The sound of war...it calls to me." he said before letting out a shout.

"Whoa! Hope nobody didn't need their eardrums today!" Connor shouted over the noise.

"Mars, calm down for moment!" Tsuki called out.

"He's the god of war so it's no surprise he's so revved for it." Robin said.

"Yeah...well looks like the monsters brought out their ace." Asta said as a large lizard monster entered the fray.

Fire Breathing

King Dodongo

"Holy crap, that thing is huge!" Aluche yelled.

"King Dodongo!" Roy said.

"Any way we can stop that thing?" Lloyd asked.

"Its mouth opens for a few moments. Once it does, throw some bombs at it." Scott said.

"Then after, we go all out on it." Shadow Prove said.

"Yep, pretty much." Hope said as they avoided the giant lizards attacks before opening its mouth. Link took the chance and threw multiple bombs in its mouth, it then gobbled them up before they exploded as it fell to the ground hard.

"Now's our chance!" Ruenheid called out.

The alliance, Hyrule army and Link laid into the giant beast, as Link leaped up onto King Dodongo's sides and into the air before stabbing it in the side.

"We did it! We won!" Lync said.

"It would seem so." Impa said.

"Lady Impa! Terrible news. The castle has been taken. And Princess Zelda has turned up missing." A soldier said.

"So that was their strategy, to lead us away from the castle so the commander can take it." AJ said. "Classic move."

"Wait!" Ace said as he looked around for someone. "Oh no…" He muttered with shock.

"What is it Ace, whats wrong?" Hope asked.

"Spade's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Ace said.

"Don't worry, Ace. He couldn't have gotten far." David said.

"I hope you're right." Ace said tearing up a bit as he held his pendant. "So what now?"

"We have heard word of a resistance in Faron woods. We can only hope it's the princess and your brother. But the only way there is through the Eldin Caves." Impa said.

"Alright. Please lead the way, Lady Impa." Ace said.

"Are you coming too, Marsmon? We kinda have to explain a few things on the way though, if you don't mind." Connor said.

"What do you say, Mars?" Tsuki asked. "Me and my brother would be very happy if you fought alongside us."

"Very well. I cannot ignore the call to war." Marsmon said.

"Now that that's settled, let's head out." David said.


	3. Path of Flames! Fight in the Eldin Caves

It wasn't long before the groups started travelling as a group alongside the Hyrulean Army, heading through the lava like caverns known as the Eldin Caves.

"Hard to believe but it feels hotter in here than before." Dan said.

"This place is probably more hotter than Mount Roneal." Luke said.

"Tell me about it. Mount Killaraus is a hot tub compared to this place." David said.

"Yeah, let's try to get through these caves before we faint." Aya said.

"Reshiram, Kokoro, you and the fire-users are so lucky that you can withstand this heat." Sectonia said.

"Not all of us are so lucky." Gemini said. "I use fire, but I'm still human."

"I'm a firebender, not firePROOF." Korra mentioned.

"Will you guys stop complaining? I mean, it's a cave of lava, what's the problem? We're the only ones here." Natsu said.

"Uh...not for long. Look!" Mineta said pointing to an army of monsters.

"Seems we will have to break through if we want get out. Engaging combat." Altera said switching into her battle outfit.

"Hmm. This formation...they're trying to trap us!" Izuku said.

"Damn it! Any idea what we should do?" Al asked.

Before they could start worrying, a figure jumped down as they tossed kunai at the monsters and repelling them with a harp.

"Who are you?" Stoj asked.

"A super cool ninja?" Flamberge said.

"I am Sheik. I'm of the Sheikah Tribe." The figure said.

"Sheik? I've never heard of such a person…" Impa said.

"She still saved us, so the least we can do is trust she's on our side." Kendo said.

"Allow me to come with you for now. Besides, there is a blockade up ahead." Sheik said.

"No problem." One of the gorons with them said bringing up a large bomb shaped like a mouse. "Bombchu primed and ready."

"This will definitely help destroy the blockade." Mari said. "But we'll have to protect it from the monsters so it can reach the blockade first."

"They aren't the only problem, unfortunately." Impa said seeing slug like creatures of lava slither out.

"Soldiers from Dragnor. From what I hear, they don't just keep dragons in their kingdom but other soldiers who abandoned their kingdoms." Jexi said.

"What are they called?" Al asked.

"Slugma and Magcargo. Fire-types." Sectonia said.

"Don't use your fists on them. You'll only burn yourself." David said.

"I guess kicking is out of the question too huh?" Kohaku asked.

"And most of our water users are drained. We're sitting ducks." Volt said.

But just as that was said, a figure dropped down from above. A fox like creature wielding a wooden stick. She smirked as she sent them flying with fireballs from said stick.

Princess of Ignis

Braixen

"Braixen. You came just in time." Reshiram said smiling.

"L-Lord Reshiram? Why are you with these people? I thought you were captured." Braixen said.

"I was, but this girl saved me." Reshiram said motioning to Leia.

"I see. You have my thanks. I am Braixen, a princess of Ignis." she said.

"I'm Leia Rolando, it's a pleasure to meet you." Leia said. "A lot of stuff happened to your king, but now's not exactly the time to talk about it."

"Lady Leia is right your Highness. We'll explain later once we escape these caves." Nero said.

"Just keep in mind...the fire kingdom is on your side." Braixen said as she started firing upon the Slugma and Magcargo.

"Oh yeah, I sorta forgot that the other Kingdoms had our backs during all this against Dragnor and the Forces of Darkness." Hope said. "Man, going back in time to relive memories is helpful."

"True. We had a lot of help during this war." Jexi said.

"Can we save the remonising for later?" Yang said as they kept going after a path was cleared. But before continuing further, their path was quickly blocked by an evil figure with a twisted look as he cackled.

Twisted Wizard

Wizzro

"Kehehehehe! So, I lay my eye on the so called heroes who got in Volga's way for the very first time. It seems I have to get rid of you all myself, to make way for my plans." Wizzro said.

"Everyone, please hurry on ahead. I shall face the Dark Wizard." Nero said. "Now Sorcerer, prepare yourself as you face the Empress of Rome!"

"Careful, he's no pushover!" Hope called as the others advanced.

"Listen to your ally, girl. You have no idea who you're up against!" Wizzro cackled and used his ring to call forth beasts purely made of shadow.

"I have faced far worse. I will not go down so easily." Nero said as a magic aura formed around her and trapped the Wizard and Beasts in an imaginary space. "Open the gate! The curtain to the solo stage draws!" She recited as she held a rose before tossing it into the air and stabbing her sword into a glyph on the ground as the area around her and Wizzro along with his shadow beasts transformed into a large theater. "Behold my talent! Listen to the thunderous applause! Praise it! The Golden Theater!" She said tossing rose petals into the air and throwing her shield in a circular motion in front of her before charging forward. "Laus Saint Claudius!" She yelled as she slashed Wizzro and his shadow beasts across the chest.

"What… power…" Wizzro said as he fled.

"Now, I must hurry to the others." Nero said as she dashed to where the others were. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're good. Thankfully these parts of the cave are much cooler." Hope said. "But we need to get outta here before we're swamped with enemies."

"Agreed. We still need to make it to the Faron Woods in order to support the rebellion there." Impa said.

"I just hope Spade's there along with Princess Zelda." Simon said.

"Wherever Spade is, I'm sure he's okay. He's tough as nails. C'mon, he's your brother, what's there to worry about?" Denki asked.

"You're right. But I have a bad feeling something's wrong." Ace said. "In any case, we should hurry to Faron Woods."

"Right. Off we go." Zexi said.


	4. The White Sorceress

"It shouldn't be much longer before we reach the woods." Impa said as the trees started to become a thick forest.

"How are we even gonna tell if this resistance leader is in fact Princess Zelda?" Kendo asked.

"Nu doesn't really know. Because Nu thought that Zelda was captured in the battle at Hyrule." Nu suggested.

"She was only reported to have disappeared. That doesn't necessarily mean she's been captured. Spade, on the other hand…" Kaede said.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We should focus on bolstering the defenses of this place." Sachiko said.

"Wait...I think I see something." Tulip said seeing an army of soldiers fighting monsters and dragons as a blue haired sorceress was busy healing and defending.

"Do you think she's the leader of the resistance here?" Saaya asked.

"Most likely, and that means we should help her out." David said.

"Yeah, let's go." Ace said as the group went to help defend the forest as large plants popped out of the ground spewing purple mist.

"Whoa!" Kendo said rolling out of the way. "Everyone, don't breathe that in! Those plants are spewing poisonous gases!"

"Archers! Ready your bows. We need some pest control." Connor said.

"Taking Aim!" Selena said as she changed Lexida into the Diamond Dust Bow.

"You know, there are better archers here." Teba said as he and Vera fired at some of them.

"Wait, I'm here too!" Rarity said.

"Don't even try leaving me out." Niles said.

"Ready everyone?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" Takumi called.

"Fire!" Selena called out.

A hail of arrows from all the Hero Alliance's archers rained down as the mutant Deku babas were torn apart.

"Amazing…" The blue haired girl said.

"We figured you could use some help with those plants. Are you the one in charge here?" Connor asked.

"Yes. My name is Lana. I'm a sorceress." The girl said. "You know the one who started this war? Cia? We come from the same magical clan."

"So...no Zelda?" Asta asked.

"I'm afraid not." Lana said.

"Well, in any case, at least this place is cleared of the Deku Babas." Vera said.

"And it looks like we have one more problem to deal with, look!" Saki said pointing to Wizzro with an army of monsters in the distance.

"If we can help you drive Wizzro and his Army back, will you tell us what you know about this 'Cia'?" Impa asked.

"Yes, if you help me defend the forest, I might tell you what you need to know." Lana smiled as she ran off as the others joined her.

"Ook ook! Yeah...you people sure are having fun." A voice said as a large monkey with long arms stood above them.

"You again?" Leia asked.

"So, it is you." Reshiram said.

"Monferno!" Braixen said.

"It's Infernape now! A proud general of Dragnor!" He said.

"First you side with Poison types, and now you side with Drake, eh?" Hope asked.

"Hah! Golbat didn't recognize my usefulness by making me a prison guard. Lord Drake however, knows a strong soldier when he sees one!" Infernape said.

"You weren't exactly a good prison guard either." Sachiko said.

"Shut up! So I'm not as great as the new guy in Cia's army. No matter...I can still do this." Infernape said breathing fire onto the tree.

"Oh no! The Great Deku Tree!" Lana said.

"Hahahahaha! How do like that, you idiots?!" Infernape called.

"Stop this, Infernape! Reclaiming the throne you stole from me isn't worth all of this." Reshiram said.

"You all robbed me of my throne! But when this war is over, I'll have it back soon enough. Have fun burning to death!" Infernape said before running off.

"He's completely lost it…"

"If we don't put out this fire soon, we'll be out a main base." Ty said.

"Wait a minute… I feel the presence of the Great Fairy! She can help put this fire out!" Proxi called.

"That's right. If one of us can pray to her, she can cause a rainstorm that can put out this fire." Leonora said.

"I think I saw a temple further in the forest. It isn't too far." Lacy said.

"I'm on it!" Erica said going for the temple as she fired her Machine guns to clear a path.

"Cover Erica, guys!" Hope said.

"~You are the Ocean's Grey Waves~." Azura sang as she launched a small tidal wave at a group of monsters.

"Out of the way!" Zephyr said firing in midair to cover Erica from above.

"Begone!" Altera yelled as she unleashed her Space-Time Distortion wave at a group that was behind Erica.

Erica soon reached the temple as she prayed. "Oh great goddess….please help us." Erica said as the great fairy rose from the waters. With a wave of her hands, several fairies went and gathered clouds to create a large rain cloud that started pouring down on the tree, extinguishing the fire. "It worked." She said before another light shined. Appearing from it was a fish like creature wielding a trident.

"Ah...the call of the sea…" He said.

"Neptunemon." Marsmon said.

"It is good to see you safe." Tsuki said.

"Same with ye, young lass." Neptunemon said.

"Well...this was a surprise." A voice said as they turned to see a lizard like creature with a plant like tail behind them.

Dragnor General

Sceptile

"You…" Tsuki said. "Who is he?"

"Sceptile. He's a general from Dragnor." Zoro said.

"Well, you all saved me the trouble of hunting all of you down." Sceptile said ready to pounce.

"Talk about an ego." Kagura muttered.

"It's no ego, I assure you. Its pure skill." Sceptile said with his leaf blades at the ready.

"If we waste time with this guy, Wizzro's gonna escape." Leo said.

"I'll handle this." Flamberge said.

"Careful Flamberge. You may have the type advantage but that matters very little to these kingdom guys." Hope said.

"I know. That won't stop me though." Flamberge said drawing her sword. "You wanna know what burns me up the most? Egomaniacs like you who think you can win from the get go."

"That must've been how she felt when we fought Hyness." Francisca said.

"Indeed. But I know that this fight will be Berge's chance to shine." Zan said.

"Oh...a chance to shine is it?" Sceptile smirked as he held out a stone. "Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" He said before encasing in a sphere and emerging with a longer tail and sharper leaves.

'Okay...this might be harder. Whoa!" Flamberge said quickly blocking a cutting attack. "Go! Now!" she shouted.

"Good luck, Flamberge! Roast this guy!" Connor called.

"Not literally, though. We don't want this place to burn up again."

"I'll try not to leave any scorch marks." Flamberge said as she clashed her sword with Sceptiles Leaf Blade.

"Your swordsmanship is good...but not enough for this." Sceptile said as he fired his tail as it moved like a missile.

"Uh oh…!" Flamberge said running from the tail missile before skidding to a halt and igniting her blade. "Hah!" she called with a powerful slice, cutting the missle tail in half.

"Argh! My tail!" Sceptile said.

"Heads she wins! Tails...you lose!" Al said.

"That's not funny!" Sceptile said.

"You're not gonna find this funny either!" Flamberge said summoning five swords in the air as they rained down in front of Sceptile in a circle. "Fire Pillar Prison!" she called as the swords made flame pyres erupt, trapping Sceptile.

"Nicely done, Berge. And it sounds like Link and the others managed to finish up as well." Zan said.

"If that's true, why is the forest still shaking?" Flamberge said before something large appeared near the Deku Tree. A large spider like creature.

Arthropod Cyclops Monster

Gohma

"It's a Gohma!" Hope said.

"Kya hahahahaha! This is my ace in the hole! Destroy them, Gohma!" Wizzro said as he vanished.

"Damn it, he's gone!" Vashyron siad.

"We'll worry about him later. Right now we have stop this thing!" Aya said. "The Eye has to be his weak point. Aim for there after he attacks then go in for the kill."

"Got it." Vera said.

The Gohma fired a laser from its eye and it glowed blue as he was momentarily stunned.

"Fire!" Selena called out.

Vera fired a lightning arrow at the Gohma, stunning it.

"Here's our chance!" Arnice called out.

"Don't give it a chance to recover!" Lana said firing lightning from her spellbook at Gohma.

"It's over!" Selena called out as she summoned a glyph in the air and jumped off it as she flew and pierced the Gohma's eye with Lexida.

In a distance was Virizion as she saw the whole thing.

"Well...seems there was no need to interfere after all." She said.

"It has been a long time, Virizion." Reshiram said.

"You were aware of my presence the whole battle, weren't you?" Virizion said. "As expected."

"Forgive me. Ignis wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so careless." Reshiram said.

"Perhaps." Virizion said turning as she headed off. "Infernape is not a bad pokemon. He can still be saved." she said before vanishing in the trees.

"Hmm…" Reshiram was deep in thought as he descended back to the group. "Apologies for the wait, I was catching up with an old friend."

"It's alright. Though...it doesn't seem like Princess Zelda or Spade are here." Ryu said.

"Now...what were you telling us? About Cia?" Hope asked.

"Cia...it's the name of the sorceress who summoned all of these monsters." Lana said.

"I think it's time we met her personally. Where can we find her?" Ty asked.

"The Valley of Spirits. I can take you there, it isn't far." Lana said.

"Alright, lead the way Lana." Ace said. "(Spade…)". He thought as the group followed Lana to the Valley of Spirits.


	5. Valley of Seers

"There seems to be less and less life the further we head out." Merlin said.

"Must mean we're closing in on the Valley of Seers." Volt said.

"Speaking of less and less life, has anyone seen Sunset?" Sachiko asked.

"She was with us just a minute ago." Mayumi said.

"I thought she was right behind us. I hope she's okay." Twilight said.

"This is Sunset we're talking about. As long as she has that watch on her wrist and that sword, she'll be back to us." Jexi said.

"He's right. She'll be fine." Neu said.

"But right now, we have our own problems to worry about." Hope said as they saw up ahead the Valley of Seers, and a whole army of Monsters.

Up on top of the altar on the highest point in the Valley, there stood the dark sorceress known only as Cia as she looked down to the battlefield from where she stood.

"That must be Cia, and it looks like she's summoning more and more monsters from that portal." Reflet said.

"Too bad you idiots won't last long." A voice said as rising from the ground was a ghost like creature with a sinister face.

Former Spectra General

Gengar

"So we meet again, losers." Gengar said.

"And...who is this?" David asked.

"Gengar. He's a former general of Spectra who tried to take over our school. And for the record, you seem more the loser since you got your butt handed to you by Hinata." Rainbow said.

"Don't remind me. But I'm with the Dark Forces and Dragnor now." Gengar said laughing.

"And how exactly is that an improvement to your current rep?" Nami questioned.

"Because, Lord Drake is the strongest King of all! And I ain't alone in this." Gengar said as another familiar figure rose up.

Archdjinn of Rings

Hoopa

"Hoopa." Volt said. "It makes sense he'd be here since he participated in this war."

"Hey, why are you acting like you know me over there, tough guy?" Hoopa asked.

"Good, he has his attention focused on Volt. I think it's best if we dont let him see us, you two." Aqua advised to Bartolomeo and Cavendish.

"Huh? Who….gah!" Hoopa said seeing them. "How...how did you get out? I...nevermind. I'll just have to fix the problem." Hoopa said making a portal in the air.

"Not gonna happen." Simon said as Madama Butterfly's arms appeared and closed the portal.

"Nice try...but even a demon can't shut my rings!" Hoopa said as the ring opened back up. "Besides, this isn't a take away...it's a delivery." He said as a large shadowy beast fell out.

"What the heck…?!" Kendo asked.

"A Heartless! He summoned a Pureblood from the Realm of Darkness!" Riku said in shock.

"But what kind of heartless is that? I've never seen one with glowing red eyes." Mari said.

"It's known as the Predator. I fought one before in Paris. Trust me, this thing is a savage beast." Hope said.

"A Hunter of the Dark huh? This will be quite the challenge." Altera said.

"No, Altera. Trust me, you don't wanna go against that thing. It's best if we let someone else deal with this thing." Cat Noir said.

"I'll handle this. Fighting creatures of the depths are my specialty." David said.

"Alright, just please catch up to us as soon as you can." Saaya said.

"Hehe. Enjoy getting ripped apart." Hoopa said as he and Gengar vanished.

"Grrr… People like them piss me off." Kagura said.

The Predator roared as it went to pounce at David who barely had time to dodge.

"Damn, this things quick on its feet." David said.

It roared as it started circling him.

"Bring it. Guys like you are a workout for me." David said as he unsheathed Soul Calibur replica.

It roared once again lunging at David who countered and knocked it back. It growled before hiding in the darkness as David saw its red eyes moving quickly within the dark.

"Zone Speed." David said as time slowed down around him. "Gotcha."

He hurled his sword right at the monster as it pierced its head just as it lunged out. Soon as it hit, the beast collapsed onto the ground as it faded away into darkness.

"And that, is how it's done." David said as he sheathed his sword.

Just then the ground shook as a gigantic four headed plant popped out of the ground.

Poisonous Tree

Manhandla

"David! Watch out, that's a Manhandla!" Hope called.

"A Manhandla? Oh man… Do I even have anything against this thing?" David asked.

"I dunno, anybody pack a boomerang?" Connor asked.

"Hold on...Here!" Mari said as she pulled a boomerang out of her bag and threw it to Hope. "Use this!"

"On it!" Hope said tossing it at the monsters heads as it fell unconscious. "Now let's do some gardening on this overgrown fly trap!"

"Alright, here goes. Regalia Moon Crux!" Nero called out as she was now seeing a white tunic over a red bodysuit and gauntlets on her arms as fire was pumping out of her heels.

"I'll make this quick." Zephyr said as he slashed into the plant's core with his knives.

"I'll land the finish with this gun!" Vashyron said before tossing it into the air. "Psych!" He said before pushing it against a wall before catching the gun and landing the finishing shots.

"See ya!" Nero said as she summoned a fist of fire and punched it as it was sent flying.

"Nice teamwork, Nero." Zephyr said. "Who knew we'd work well together, huh Vashyron?"

"I agree as well Sir Vashyron and Sir Zephyr. We should do this more often." Nero said as she reverted to her normal outfit. "Now then, onward to the altar."

"Wait...I think something's going on." Zexi said seeing the top of the altar. "Oh that does not look good."

"Everyone stay close to me!" Lana said tossing her book up creating a barrier around the groups.

"What's happening? Hyrule is changing." Roy said.

"Cia's using the triforce pieces she gained from us to merge Hyrule with three other eras." Lana said. "The Era of the Hero of Time, The Era of the Hero of Twilight and the Era of the Hero of Sky."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Stoj asked.

"I'm afraid there's very little we can do." Lana said as the magic was soon complete.

"Each of these eras contains a Gate of Souls that are spawning monsters into those eras." Symonne said.

"To seal them all in time, we'll have to split up." Sectonia said.

"She's right. It's the only way we'll get to all of them." Jexi said. "I'll head to the Sky era with Hope's group and Team Revival. David, you head to the Twilight Era with the Shadow Strike Force and Spectra Force. The rest will go to the Era of Time."

"Sounds like a plan." David said.

"Alright. Stay safe everyone." Ace said.

"This'll be interesting. I'm teaming up with Spectra and David and their groups with mine to go to the Twilight Era. We should be a great combo." Ty said.

"How so, Ty?" David asked.

"To be fair, the three of us give a serious tone especially since this is a place of darkness." Ty said. "I think we work well in the face of that."

"In any case, we have our assignments. Godspeed to you all." David said.


	6. Death Mountain! Rage of the Gorons!

"So excluding the other groups that went to the other eras in time, there's my group, Spirit Force, the Wanderers, and Neo Dimensional Heroes on this era with Impa and Sheik." AJ said. "Anyone else find it weird that were the largest group out of all three?"

"Yeah, probably because I have so many teammates in my group that were so big. Sorry about that." Ace said.

"In the future, maybe consider downsizing how many members you want on your team." Natalie advised.

"And this group isn't the largest. Brother's team has like...60, 70 at this point." Harumi said.

"Counting the Pokemon as well. And since I last saw Jexi before I left he probably has 100 members for his." Roy said.

"Help! Someone!" A voice said as a pink fairy floated down to the group. "Princess Ruto has been kidnapped by the Gorons!"

"What?" Sheik said.

"We must go." Impa said.

"The leader of the Gorons, Darunia. Was such a kind and gentle soul. But when Princess Zelda and this creepy looking knight left, he began acting like a different person and kidnapped Princess Ruto." The fairy explained.

"Knight? Do you think that could be Spade?" Harumi asked.

"And Princess Zelda? That...that can't be." Impa said.

"I don't know for sure if it is Spade. But for right now, we have to rescue Princess Ruto." Ace said as the mountain began shaking as multiple boulders were rolling downhill. "Looks like we got company."

"The gorons. They're tossing boulders down the mountain to destroy our base." Abby said.

"Let's take control of the keeps launching them. If we do, it'll stop the attacks, we should also take the other keeps to prevent reinforcements from arriving." Reflet said.

"Very well...I shall go and take the right!" Heart said posing before he ran off.

"When in doubt...head left." Al said as she ran off as well.

"Go my brothers! Drive away the intruders who invade our homeland!" A voice boomed out.

"Lemme guess… Darunia?" AJ asked.

"Seems that way." Papelne said.

"Sounds like he's further into the caves." Natalie said.

"We can draw him out if we fight off the Gorons, but it looks like we got two bombchu problems to deal with as well." Stahn said.

"Very well...threats will be neutralized right now." Abby said as two missiles were emerged from her arms. "Activating Rocket App. Fire." She said firing both missiles as they crashed into the bombchus.

"That's one way to deal with the problem." Rutee said.

"Who dares destroy my bombchus?! Now you shall face the wrath of Goron Chief Darunia!" Darunia boomed as he rolled downhill along with a huge hammer.

Goron Chieftain

Darunia

"Ooooh, boy…" AJ said.

"Eh, he doesn't look like much." Hitomi said.

Darunia slammed his hammer onto the ground and pulled out a huge magma boulder as he tossed it at the group.

"Heads up!" Arnice called out.

"Island Breeze Kicker!" Breeze shouted as he shattered the boulder before it got close.

"You were Saying, Hitomi?" Moth asked.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." Hitomi admitted.

"Seems this foe is to be an incredible challenge for all of us." Owain said.

As Darunia was charging down, a large figure ran down the mountain as it countered him. "Hahaha. You can't beat good old fashioned muscle of the mountains." He said.

Mountain Conqueror

Terrakion

"Terrakion of the Swords of Justice?!" Roy asked. "Are you friend or foe?"

"He's friend. I can tell." Breeze said.

"I don't really care much for sides. I just wanna conquer Death Mountain!" Terrakion said.

"Well..then we are allies." Zexi said. "Let's charge up that mountain!"

"Yeah!" Terrakion called as they pushed back the Goron army.

"Keep your guard up against Darunia! He's more than just a Goron Chief, he's…" AJ said.

"We don't need to be worrying about his power of fire. He's gonna go down." Shadow Prove said.

"Hmm. Darunia hasn't been seen since Terrakion knocked him back. He's likely retreated back to his lair." Moth said.

"Then we'll just have to break it down." Psychic said lifting a reserve Bombchu. "This shall do." she said firing it as it went flying into the Goron base.

"What the…?!" Darunia called in shock.

"We're taking you down!" Natalie said.

"Wait...I sense another presence within the room. There!" Psychic said pointing to several Poe's in the rear of the room. "They are what's behind Darunia's behavior."

"We take them out, then the spell will be broken. Focus on them while watching out for Darunia." Reflet said.

"Gotcha." AJ said kicking one poe in the face. "Eat boot, ghost head!"

"Sonic Thrust! Aqua Pillar!" Selena called out as she thrusted through another poe and swung her sword upward as a pillar of water erupted underneath it.

"Begone, monster of darkness!" Owain said cutting it in two.

"Feel the fist...of a real hero!" Heart said punching the final Poe as it vanished. "Yes! Our foes...are vanquished!" he said posing.

"Ugh… wha?" Darunia asked coming to his senses. "What happened?"

"Somebody was possessing you and forced you to imprison Princess Ruto." Moth said. "We got rid of the ones that were behind your control."

"P-Princess Ruto?! Hold on, give me a moment to release her." Darunia said as he walked away and came back with a blue finned female.

"Phew! Thank you for freeing me from that cramped prison cell. I am Ruto, princess of the Zoras. I will explain what has happened but not until we leave this mountain." Ruto said.

"Were willing to hear all that you know. Especially if it concerns Zelda doing deeds like this." Natalie said.

"Of course, I will ask that one of you carry me." Ruto said.

"Uh...he can do it." Lync said pointing to Shadow Prove.

"What?" He said before Ruto jumped onto his back.

"Thank you kind sir. Now then let's move on to the Water Temple in Lake Hylia and I shall explain what has happened concerning Princess Zelda and that mysterious knight." Ruto said.

"Yeah...we have a lot of questions concerning those two." Tulip said.


	7. Land of Shadow! Team Shadow Ice Unite!

In the land of the Era of Twilight, the team of Shadow Strike Force, the Brave Adventurers and Spectra Force were already in battle with Cia's forces.

"Team Shadow Ice, stepping up in the Hero of Twilight era!" Ty said.

"What's with such a stupid name?" Kurome asked.

"I uh… thought it would be cool if I gave our team an official name. Team 2 sounds generic." Ty said. "Besides, that name of mine is really fitting."

"Ty, you know that at times you can be a total idiot, right?" Lector said.

"Hey, not cool Lector! David, back me up here, you gotta find my Team Name interesting, don't you?" Ty asked.

"I find it fitting, like you said, considering that the three of us are from dark backgrounds." David said.

"Finally, thanks." Ty said before nearly dodging a stray arrow. "Huh?" he said as they saw two large groups of monsters fighting.

"What the heck? Monsters fighting monsters?" Ross asked.

"Hmm. There are two reasons that could apply here. Either it's infighting...or they're from two different armies." Spectra said.

"Doesn't matter. We still need to stop them." Ty said before being shot at as a mechanical insect creature landed before them.

"Targets locked. Preparing elimination." It said.

Robotic Predator Insect

Genesect

"A Genesect? What's it doing here?" Sectonia asked.

"Does it matter? It just shot Ty, get it!" Sting said as Genesect started shooting all over.

"Watch out!" A voice called out as a crimson red insect came and protected them with its pincers and quick movements.

Knight of Chrysalia

Scizor

"Whew, thanks!" Lector said.

"Too early for thanks." Scizor said as Genesect continued to fire.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this!" Diane said swinging her hammer. "Rush Rock!" she called as she slammed her hammer into Genesect only for the bug to resist and knock her back.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ty said.

"Indeed. But there is another matter that has to be dealt with here. I'm only here to protect the insect princess." Scizor said.

"Insect Princess?" Leone asked.

"Oh no!" Scizor said seeing a young girl with a basket and parasol being surrounded by monsters.

Insect Princess

Agatha

"Eeek! Mr. Scizor, help!" Agatha called.

"Somebody better save her if she's important to Scizor to protect!" Ban said.

"I've got it." Neu said. "Genma! Use my body! Goemon!" Neu said turning the dial.

A bright red light overtook him as standing there now was a white skinned figure wielding six swords and in red robes. "Goemon...is here!"

He then charged at the group of monsters as he quickly cut all of them down.

"Thank you." Agatha said.

"Maybe you can help. We're trying to close the gate of souls in this timeline. Can you help?" Goemon asked.

"Yes." Agatha said taking out a blue butterfly. "This goddess butterfly can find anything." she said releasing it.

"Talk about a lucky break for us." Diane said.

"Mr. Butterfly can't go through the Twilight though. You'll have to capture the Keeps that are covered in Twilight so he can point you to where you're going." Agatha said.

"That's all we need to hear. We're on it!" Elize said.

"Gonta will help as well." Gonta said.

"Elimi…" Genesect said before Dark Pit went and shot it with his staff.

"Don't even think of it." Dark Pit said.

"System damage. Take off for repairs." Genesect said before it flew off.

"Geez, you guys gotta learn when not to keep talking." Dark Pit said as they ran.

"Funny...I was about to say the same." a voice said as a strange looking imp creature had the butterfly in their grasp.

Princess of Twilight

Midna

"Midna? Wait, something's different." Mayumi asked.

"She has Mr. Butterfly!" Agatha said.

"Hey, what are you doing, we need that!" King said.

"Oh? Are you saying this butterfly is more than just an annoyance?" Midna asked. "Okay...find that witch for me." she said releasing it.

"Witch? Wait, could she be looking for..." Yukino asked.

"Cia. She must be here." Dark Meta Knight said.

"But Midna doesn't know were fighting her too, she's an enemy. At the very least, we should convince her we are." Ty said.

"Pfft, good luck with that. As long as I have Twilight Keeps abound, my strength will be plenty to deal with you losers." Midna said.

"Rule number one of combat, Missy. Never reveal your weaknesses to the enemy. Everyone, spread out!" David said.

"Change of tactics. Ignore the Dark Forces...focus on Midna. Do not let her anywhere near Cia!" Merlin said.

"That won't be necessary. She'll just flee before Midna gets near her anyway just to taunt her." Symonne said. "In any case, our priority is her keeps."

"Break her lines, and take those Twilight keeps!" Ty called as the group spread out.

"Stop them, you idiots!" Midna called to her army.

"Wow...she does not know how to...Ack!" Lubbock began before Midna grabbed his neck with her hair. "Someone deal with her!" he said.

"Yeah, we're on it." Sting said as he and Rogue double teamed her as she kept them back. "Okay...maybe not. We could use a little help here."

"Leave it to me!" Elize said firing a dark blast from Teepo.

"Eat this!" Teepo said as more blasts were fired.

"You're very annoying for a little girl." Midna said trying to crush her with her hair.

"Elize, now!" Teepo called.

"Got it!" Elize said activating her mystic arte.

"Locked on target!" Teepo said as darkness gathered into him.

"Charge complete! Fire!" Elize called out as she launched Teepo with her staff.

"It's gonna hurt!" Teepo called out as he zoomed around Midna like a dark comet trapping her in a cylinder of darkness. "I'm home…" He said floating down next to Elize.

"Scary-Go-Round!" Elize and Teepo called out as the cylinder exploded as dark magic spreaded from it, dealing major damage to Midna.

"Grr." Midna growled. "You ruined my chance. I was going to get that witch for what she did to me!"

"This is all just a big misunderstanding. We're Cia's enemies, too." Sectonia said.

"You were? Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Midna asked.

"We just did." Ty said.

"Oh… uh...ahem." Midna said. "That witch is the reason I look like this. Worst of all she's teamed up with that idiotic usurper Zant."

"I bet Zant is responsible for guarding the Gate of Souls in this era." Diane said.

"All the more reason for us to ally with her." Dark Metaknight said.

"But I think we're gonna need more troops. Scizor, do you mind if you and your kingdom help us out?" Ty said.

"The kingdom of Chrysalia is on thy side." Scizor said.

"That's good to hear. Zant is probably going to be expecting us. We should spend the next few days preparing for the coming battle." David said.

"With a Bug-Type Kingdom on our side, Team Shadow Ice is gonna make sure Zant will regret upsurping this era." Ty said.

"You're still going on about that?" Dark Pit asked.

"Sorry. The name really sticks with me." Ty said.

"In any case, he should train up as much as we can so we can send Zant packing. Hopefully, for good." David said.


	8. Battle for Skyloft! Jupitermon Descends!

"Skyloft...for some reason...it feels like it's been a very long time since we last came here." Jexi said.

"Maybe when this whole Titan mess is all over we should consider coming here in real life." Hope said.

"That's right, you haven't been to all the Eras of Links reincarnations right?" Connor asked.

"Who would NOT wanna come here, this whole land is floating in the sky!" Proxi cheered.

"I'd say those guys might have another say in that…" Hawkeye said as monsters were attacking the town.

"The Dark Forces don't seem to fool around." Robin said.

"And neither does he!" Nami said as they saw Volga attacking everything in sight.

"Attack! Destroy everything!" Volga roared.

"Volga is so reckless. Doesn't he know that I am the one who leads this campaign?" A tall gray elf spirit asked as he stroked his silver hair.

Demon Sword

Ghirahim

"Ghirahim… of course he'd be involved." Hope said. "You know, something about that guy always creeps me out."

"Now...how shall I kill thee?" Ghirahim asked drawing his blade.

"We don't have time for you!" Sora said.

"That's right, you don't. If you fight me, who is going to save the town from Volga?" Ghirahim said.

"Damn it. He's right." Ren said.

"Wait...I can feel some sort of...power...coming from the nearby temple." Brandish said.

"The Skyward temple? Wait...I think I may have an idea." Kirito said as he ran off towards it.

"Hey, where's he going?! Whoa!" Akane said almost getting sliced in half.

"Just trust him on this, I know what's in that temple." Hope said.

Kirito ran into the temple to find a sword stabbed into the stone. As he was about to remove it, the blade soon came alive as a spirit.

Goddess Sword

Fi

She then flew over to Kirito. "You are not the master but you are a master. You will need my assistance if this battle is to be won." Fi said.

"Thank you. Now lets see if we can turn this battle around." Kirito said.

"We will need to offer a prayer in order to call upon Levias, the wind spirit. His assistance should turn things in our favor." Fi said.

"Hey, I just realized something!" Kazuichi said. "Whenever we pray to the Great Fairy, isn't it odd one of Olympos XII appears right after?"

"Yeah, that is kinda weird… maybe the Olympos that are here get summoned as well when we call on the Great Fairy." Connor said.

"Let's test that theory, then." Kirito said entering the temple as he offered a prayer. As soon as he did, the great fairy rose. Releasing her fairies, they flew into the sky dangling a container of pumpkin soup. As they did, a large whale like creature jumped up from the depths as it ate the container, releasing a large barrage of lightning storms, striking all over.

"Whooo!" Akane said.

"Yeah, run you cowards!" Connor said before a lightning bolt struck inside the temple as something appeared behind them.

Appearing before the group was a figure clad in golden armor as lightning surged around them and their feathered cape.

"This man...he's...Jupitermon. Another of the Olympos XII." Robin said.

"As in, THE Jupiter? God of Thunder and King of the Gods?!" Hope said.

"I think we just hit the jackpot, we found their leader!" Akane said.

"Hey, don't be rude in front of him!" Gemini said. "Er, sorry about that, Lord Jupitermon sir. But if you don't mind me telling you this… we have a bit of a problem back in the real world concerning the titans. They were accidentally freed, and we need your help to seal them away again."

"This place...it teems with darkness." he said before lightning struck him before he was now wielding a large sword. "Justice must be dealt."

"I think he's more concerned with the action out there than he is with the titans." Connor said.

"It's not that. Jupitermon is a god who is always judging who is good or evil and deals divine punishment over those who are evil." Yaoyorozu said.

"Then let's dish out some judgement." Connor said.

"Looks like he's beating you to it." Volta said as Jupitermon was slaying any monster coming his way.

"Wow...he is definitely gonna be a good ally." Connor said.

"No kidding, he's amazing!" Ochako said.

"Urgh, blasted God of Thunder! We can't protect the Gate of Souls with him on their side, Ghirahim!" Volga said.

"You're right, this complicates things…" Ghirahim said. "I think it's time for a new strategy." He said looking to a captured soldier. "You are now my servant."

"Yes...of course." the soldier said as Ghirahim released him back into the ranks.

"Looks like there retreating, but to where?" Hope asked.

"From the look of their direction, they are heading to the Sealed Grounds." Fi said.

"That must be where the Gate of Souls is. They're just leading us back to their base. Perfect." Connor said.

"This feels like it's going a bit...too perfect." Ranma said.

"Let's just go." Hope said.


	9. Battle at Lake Hylia! Demon Knight!

"So...how goes things here?" AJ asked the group.

"We've gained allies from Fontaine, the Water Kingdom." Leonis said.

"Yes, we'll need all the help we can get to reach the Gate of Souls that is inside the Water Temple in Lake Hylia." Altera said. "We'll most likely be dealing with resistance when we get there."

"Yes...we definitely will." A voice said as a blue otter with two scales chops approached.

King of Fontaine

Dewott

"Hello your majesty. Did you manage to gather info on the enemy?"Tsuki asked.

"Our scouts were able to get sightings on who were inside. First there is the one claiming to be Zelda, then there is a being clad in armor, next is Lucario, leader of Dragnor's Dragon Troop, and his link Blade, the top general for Dragnor." Dewott said.

"Blade...of course he would be here." Gemina said.

"I'm taking it you've dealt with him before a while back?" Saki asked.

"Not exactly. Blade is a color fighter like me. He is a user of the Sword Style. And he's extremely loyal to Drake." Gemina said.

"But why would a fellow color fighter join one of the kingdoms?" Ace asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. It's not like we're bound to any code or anything." Gemina said.

"But there is someone else in there. An unknown fighter." Dewott said. "We don't know about him unfortunately."

"Do you mean that figure clad in armor?" Al asked.

"No...not him. We mean...him." Dewott said as they saw a figure rising from the water with a white robe on as a sun seemed to hover above his head.

"Who is that?" Aluche asked.

"Somehow I don't think he was here when the Dimensional Heroes were around this time." Zexi said.

"This presence...a Titan!" Tsuki said.

"A sun titan it looks like." Corona said.

Ace was silent as he glared at the titan in the distance. "(I have to keep calm...If I rush in blindly, there could be consequences.)" He thought as he shook his head.

"We need to get to the temple under the lake." Volt said.

"My troops are already handling it. But we need to deal with this...titan...as you call him." Dewott said.

"It's obvious this titan has the power of the God of the Sun, but which one?" AJ asked.

"Why don't we go up and ask him?" Natalie said.

"Natalie, that's a terrible idea." Lync said.

"I shall handle him. I'll join with you all as soon as I can." Tsuki said.

Tsuki approached the Sun Titan as they stood face to face.

"It's been some time, Moon Goddess. Do you still know who i am?" The Titan asked.

"Phos... Of course, I couldn't forget one of the two titans that destroyed my friends home." Tsuki said.

"It was a place destined to be destroyed. As a titan, I have the right to decide what exist and what doesn't." Phos said.

"You took away my partner's and his brothers father away, their mother away, and I will make sure you will have hell to pay." Tsuki said as she summoned her dual scythe.

"Dianamon...you cannot defeat me. The moon brings the night...but I bring the might of day!" Phos said as the sun above him increased in size as it started burning away the grass and some trees.

"Crescent Harken!" Tsuki called out as she launched multiple crescent blades at Phos.

"Sun Shield." He said lowering his sun as it incinerated the blades.

"Goodnight Moon!" She said trying to lull Phos into slumber.

"You seem to forget. I am powered by the day...sleep spells do not work on me. I was only here to find one of the titans...but with you here...I can finish things off rather quickly." He said snapping his fingers as the sun grew to a gigantic size. "This sun...will incinerate all in its wake!"

"Nooooo!" A voice called out as Corona rushed in.

"Sun's Apocalypse!" He said tossing the sun. Before it could even touch Tsuki, Corona jumped between them as he took on the sun's power as he screamed in pain.

"Corona!" Tsuki called out.

"He is a fool. Well...at least with this...I have extinguished all hope of being sealed away." Phos said.

"Don't be...so sure." A voice said inside the sun.

"What?" Phos said in shock as the sun shrank before revealing a humanoid creature in lion like armor.

"You know...now I owe ya one...Phos." He said.

"You… Apollomon. You...you absorbed my sun?!" Phos said.

"You seem to forget...I am a sun god myself after all." Corona said.

"You...you smug little…" Phos said before Corona got behind him.

"Now...this is something as both thanks...and vengeance." Corona said powering his fist. "Sunfire...Punch!" He said sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out immediately.

"Corona…" Tsuki muttered in shock and relief.

"Tsuki...I know this time we'll have with Ace will be short...but during that time...we will be sure that he at least lives to see all of this through!" Corona said.

"Yes, thank you, Corona." Tsuki said as she took Corona's hand and held it. "Now let us hurry and help him and the others!"

"Don't worry...we have everything under control!" A voice in the ocean said as out jumped a small blue creature with a happy looking face.

Prince of the Sea

Manaphy

"So this is Manaphy...the prince of the sea. Incredible." Sam said.

"ROOOOOARGHHH!" A voice bellowed from inside the temple.

"What the heck was that?!" AJ asked.

"The Demon Knight." Manaphy said.

Just then a dark blur dashed out from the temple entrance and stood in front of the group, revealing a figure in dark armor with the visor glowing red as he held a sword in his right hand before demonically roaring out to the sky as the tendrils on his back moved wildly.

Demon Knight

?

"Such terrifying power...I've never felt anything like this before." Azura said.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"Run...away…" The Demon Knight said.

"*Gasp* That voice…!" Al said in shock.

"No way….. Spade?!" AJ said.

"Please...get away before I…." The Demon Knight muttered before he roared out and charged at the group. "Sorry...I was letting some fake memories get in my way."

"Whaddya mean, Spade? Fake memories?" AJ asked as he dodges The Demon Knight's sword.

"Please, Spade, snap out of it!" Ace said as he clashed Excalibur with the Demon Knight's sword.

"Sorry...but he is no longer the one you knew." A voice said as a portal was shown with a familiar face.

"Nocturne?!" Leonis said.

"That's impossible! Ty said he beat the hell out of you!" AJ said.

"He did. But thanks to his beating, that rage has allowed me to manifest a new power...Memory Manipulation." Nocturne said.

"What are you talking about?!" Aya demanded.

"Meaning...I can alter the memories of up to two people. Isn't that right...brother?" Nocturne asked.

"Of course...brother." Spade said.

"You son of a bitch!" Ace yelled.

"This is good old revenge. I will eliminate all of you and redeem myself. Now the only way to free him is to defeat me...but the thing is...I'm not even in the redux!" Nocturne said laughing.

"So you're a coward." Heart said.

"Yes...and no one can…" Nocturne said before dodging a sword slash.

"Is everything okay on your end?" Spade asked.

"Unfortunately I've run into a bit of trouble on my end." Nocturne said before dodging another one. "Hey I'm trying to make a call!"

"Yeah...well you're gonna pay." Said a figure as Sunset came to view.

"Sunset! You're alright!" Al called out.

"What happened? Where were you?" Tulip asked.

"I'll explain later. For right now, I'm in another world helping to save it. And Ace...I'll be sure to get your brother back. I promise!" Sunset said. "For now, just keep him busy while I teach this guy a lesson."

"Grr. I'm gonna have to call you back." Nocturne said as he sealed the viewing portal.

(Cue: Blazblue-Childish Killer Vocal)

"Spade...I will save you no matter what!" Ace said as Excalibur glowed.

"You can't… save… me!" The Demon Knight Roared out before charging at Ace.

"Watch it!" AJ said as he saved Ace from a brutal strike. "Damn titans…. I've got no respect for what Nocturne's done. He's gotta be the most despicable of em all if he planned this."

"Definitely. Those Titans...will stoop to any level just to ensure they're victorious. They destroyed my home...my father and mother...and they have the nerve to possess my brother! I've lost him once...I will not lose him or anyone else ever again!" Ace said as he glowed a bright aura. "Black and White...God Mode!" He called out as he glowed a black and white aura and white and black tattoos appeared on his arms and legs.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Kor said with stars in his eyes.

"Another God Mode? And a dual-colored one at that?!" Gemina asked.

"Well… he is a Color Fighter Technically, isn't he?" Natalie asked.

"He's also a Nephilim, maybe these colors represent both sides of his heritage." Mari said.

"Well, Gemina, I guess God Mode isn't really much of a milestone anymore, huh?" Harumi said.

"I'll admit it's becoming less special. There must be something about the current generation that makes them acquire this power through strong emotion." Gemina said.

"Now then...I'll be taking my brother back, Nocturne." Ace said.

"He's not even here…" AJ said.

"Where were you when he said that?" Harumi asked.

"Doesn't matter at this point. Just go save your brother, Ace!" AJ sid.

"Yeah, Spade, I will save you no matter what!" Ace said as he charged at Spade.

Meanwhile in the keep where the Fake Zelda was…

"Are my soldiers so incompetent that I have to do everything myself?" Zelda asked. "I am the Great Zelda, and Hyrule is mine to bend to my will!"

"You are no Zelda, impostor!" Impa said as the other half of the group entered the keep.

"I see...seems like I'm not needed for this." Said a man in a black suit wielding two swords. "I'll be taking my leave then."

"What? You are to be at my side. You and your link!" Zelda said.

"But didn't you not say a moment ago you were the Great Zelda?" Blade asked. "So you should be more than capable of handling this without me and Lucario."

"Sorry to say, fake. But your mouth is not your friend here." Hitomi grinned. "Your mouth wrote that check, and now we're gonna cash it."

"You don't frighten me." Zelda said. "After all...I still have the Demon Knight and Nocturne on my side. See?" she said making a viewing portal only to see a petrified Nocturne encased in stone. "Oh…"

"You are an idiot. You are out of allies." Hitomi said.

"Prepare yourself, Imposter!" Impa said drawing her giant sword and slashing through the fake Zelda with one strike as she turned into Wizzro.

"How… are you able to see through my disguise…?" Wizzro said before collapsing.

"I knew the whole time." Sheik said. "For you see…" They then spun around before changing into a familiar face. "I am Princess Zelda."

"Word of advice, Wizzro. Next time you try to masquerade as someone, take some acting lessons first." Hajime said before kicking him through the gate of souls. "Seal it! Now!"

Impa and Zelda nodded before holding their hands out to close the Gate of Souls. The gate soon closed after that.

"Wait...if Nocturne's nothing but a statue now...doesn't that mean Spade is free?" Breeze asked.

"That should be the case." Hydron said.

"Ace, gimme a sitrep, is Spade back to normal?" Moth asked.

"Yeah, he's just out cold right now. Thank goodness we made it in time." Ace said with a relieved smile as he held Spade's helmetless head in his lap.

"Looks like Sunset did it. Not sure how she turned him to stone...but I guess we'll ask her when she returns." Dark said.

"In any case, that's one Gate of Souls down. Now the others will just have to pick up the slack." Harumi said.

"Now...back to the present." Zexi said.


	10. Into Twilight! Sectonia vs Shirokumi

"Well, it's time to storm Twilight Palace. Is everyone ready?" David asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Akame said.

"And we've got Chrysalia on our side." Ty said. "Thank you again for helping us out, Lord Pineco."

Near the throne, Pineco was bouncing a pokemari ball as he was balancing it perfectly. "Huh? Oh sure sure." Pineco said not really paying attention.

"He's really into that game, isn't he?" Diane asked.

"Can you blame him? He's the best player in the Kingdoms. Well, it was the multiverse before Dan toppled him." Scizor said.

"I'm looking forward to the day I can challenge him to a fun rematch one day." Pineco said.

"For now, my king shouldn't we focus on the battle at hand?" a Vespiquen asked.

General of Chrysalia

Vespiquen

"So even Vespiquen was in Chrysalia at the time." Sectonia said.

"Yes, but during the invasion of Kadic.. I never had a chance to attack, same with Scizor." Vespiquen said. "But now the time has come to show our skills."

"Sectonia, were you wondering if this Vespiquen was relative to your perfect link?" Ty asked.

"Maybe. Though, from what I've heard, each colony can only have one Vespiquen at a time, so the probably that she's my Vespiquen from the past is very unlikely." Sectonia said.

"She's right. There are more than just one pokemon of each species." Spectra said.

"Let's move out. Clear the way, my subjects!" Vespiquen said as several Combee flew out forming a giant wall.

"Wow, its pretty cool how versatile combee are." Lector said.

"Definitely. And they'll serve as our infantry." Mayumi said.

"As of now...its time to strike." Jellal said.

"Agreed. Let's move out." David said.

The battle began as the Troops of Chrysalia and Hyrule fought against Zant's forces.

"Grrr. That Midna...why does she have to butt in at this moment." Zant said watching from up high.

Usurper King

Zant

"It seems you have gotten into some trouble. Looks like I'll have to step in." a familiar figure in a kimono and holding a fan said. "Creation: Zombie Soldiers!" he said waving the fan as on the battlefield, decaying soldiers rose from the ground.

"What the… Zombies! Where'd they come from?!" Ty asked.

"I think there's only one Titan that can do this…" King said.

"Shirokumi. It was only a matter of time." Sectonia said.

"Well...you seem to remember me well. Even when it was only once." Shirokumi said landing before them. "Then again...it was...oh but you just said that didn't you? Oh well. You know what I was about to say."

"I know, because I know what it was like to be someone like you." Sectonia said.

"And what do you intend to do about me?" Shirokumi said drawing his fan.

"I think the answer to that is simple." Sectonia said. "Keep going, everyone. I've got this."

"I think it's about time I put you outta your misery." Shirokumi said. "Creation: Paper Dolls!" he said as hundreds of paper dolls appeared in the air.

"Do you think those will be enough to stop me?" Sectonia asked.

"You'd be surprised by what paper can do." Shirokumi said waving his fan as the dolls rushed at Sectonia causing some quick cuts. "Paper...its has over a thousand uses...like homing weapons for one."

"How very astute of you." Sectonia said performing a spin slash, which sliced at the paper dolls coming at her. "But you'd be wise not to underestimate me."

"How so?" Shirokumi asked.

"Unlike you, I know what it's like to have actually died." Sectonia said. "And ironically, it was while I was acting the same way you are. You see… I used to be just like you. Someone who believed that she had the qualities of a god, before reality sunk in that I was suffering delusions of grandeur. But since I came back to life, I met a lot of new friends. Journeying with them has taught me a lot of things… Things I myself held dear to this very day." she said as she unleashed Lavender God Mode. "And that's why… I will not lose to the likes of you!"

"You really want to compare your insignificant little life to mine? I've seen countless countries torn apart by war when I was in stone. One of them being one I have established. So...I have lost all I cared about. And so will you. Creation: Monster Carp!" Shirokumi said as a pool of water formed as giant carp were leaping out of it.

Sectonia launched energy blasts at the carps that were leaping out. "That was one fishing trip I did not sign up for."

"Just die!" Shirokumi said leaping at Sectonia on top of one of the carp. "Creation: Kami Spear!" he said as a spear formed from the fan. "Die die die!"

"Gotcha…" Sectonia said as she knocked Shirokumi off the carp. She then proceeded to rush him with speedy rainbowish barrages of blows. Then, she flies past him and turns around to knee him twice in the back of his head/neck before performing a backflip, kicking him away, finishing the rush. "This is the end." She said as she lands on the ground and raises his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere. "Lavender God's...Stardust Breaker!" she shouted as she turns around, crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast.

"Gah!" Shirokumi said as he vanished into dust.

"Shirokumi… If only you weren't so consumed by rage… You would've gone on to live a better life, like I have." Sectonia said as she reverted and got on one knee.

"Sectonia, are you alright?" David asked.

"Yes, but I think I used up a lot of energy in that last attack. You'll have to finish this up without me." Sectonia said.

"What? How can this be?! Shirokumi...died?!" Zant asked in shock. "This is not good. We promised that Centurion man no one would kill Shirokumi. I gotta make this right. Release it!"

The ground then shook as a large armored dragon took to the skies alongside a black three headed dragon.

Twilit Dragon

Argorok

Dragnor General

Hydreigon

"Looks like Zant's pulling out the big guns now. If we can get Argorok down, we might be able to strike him down."

"That's my cue, I shall head to the keep and ready my magic." Symonne said.

"What about Hydreigon? He's a problem too." Ty said.

"Leave that to me." Dark Metaknight said.

"You… you two are helping us… why? I thought you were David's enemies." Elizabeth said.

"I guess…. Maybe his compassion rubbed off on us." Symmone admitted.

"We have Dark Metaknight to thank for that, I think. I could tell from his resolve to save Cheetah's soul that your words managed to trigger something in him." Shuichi said.

"But we'll need more than Symmone if we wanna get rid of Argorok." Midna said.

"Hmm...I think I might have an idea...A two prong attack." Meredy said running to the nearby temple.

"That's right. If she can pray to the Great Fairy, Symonne would have more power." Lana said.

"Well there is a Fairy Fountain in my castle. Never thought I'd get the chance to use it…" Midna said.

"Except Meredy is the one doing the praying here." Ty said. "Go, get to the Fountain, we'll cover you."

"She already left." Ban said.

"Man I gotta pay better attention." Ty said.

Meredy reached the temple as she knelt down and prayed. "Sensory Link." she said linking with Symmone. "Symmone, are you ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's do it." Symonne said.

"Here it comes." Meredy said as the Great Fairy rose up. Symonne fired chains at Argorok, only for them to break. However, Symonne launched another chain at the sky. She pulled down on the chain, bringing down what looked like a moon as it hit Argorok. The moon soon dispersed into fairies.

"Alright! They did it! Now's our chance!" Kaito said.

"Tri A…." Hydreigon started before Dark Metaknight came and slashed through it, knocking him out.

"Now is our chance." he said.

"Grr. Fine...I'll do it myself!" Zant said as he joined into the fight.

"Looks like the big guy is joined the fight himself. You guys know what to do." David said.

"Yeah, we do." Ty said as he and his group rushed Zant for a quick finish before running at the Gate of Souls as Cia stood there. Just as they closed off the portal, Lana launched her magic at Cia whose mask fell off to reveal a face similar to Lana's.

"Huh? She looked like…" Midna said.

"Because me and Cia...are the same person.' Lana said. "I'm the light that was purged from Cia's heart."

"I think you should share this with the others. But first, where's Meredy?" Shuichi asked.

"Busy dealing with a new...follower." Spectra said.

Meredy was seen tossing a barrel of wine to a large purple snake like creature that was chugging it all down.

Olympos XII member Bacchusmon obtained.


	11. Battle in the Sealed Grounds!

"I just got word from David's team. They've got Bacchusmon, but Meredy's busting her butt to feed him wine." Hope said as they marched.

"She should be. If he doesn't have the wine, things would be difficult for them." Jupitermon said.

"Difficult as in… Bacchusmon goes on a rampage?" Nu-13 asked.

"Yes." Jupitermon said.

"Boy, I would NOT wanna see him angry…." Kendo said.

"But anyways Jupitermon, do you believe us when we say the Titans are unsealed and wreaking havoc in the real world?" Hope asked.

"I was when you weren't explaining it to me like a child." Jupitermon said. "I've known about this for awhile now."

"What? Then...why didn't you jump into action?" Hope asked.

"Because...even if we were to seal them again, what's to stop them from being unsealed?" Jupitermon said.

"Good thing Sectonia took the initiative then. From what we heard, Shirokumi is dead and his soul was completely eradicated." Todoroki said.

"You are truly fools. If even the smallest piece of him was left behind, he could easily return." Jupitermon said. "Something as small as a hair could be used to revive him. But...I suppose with his so called death...that would leave them with only one death titan, Grimoire. Hopefully that is a good thing." Jupitermon said.

"Oh yeah, Dave's got a bone to pick with that guy, that's for sure. But...you guys think the death titans are weak right?" Connor asked.

"That is true. They are physically weak, but their powers over the dead are nothing to joke over. For awhile...I've pondered what Centurion was planning since his revival. He sent out multiple titans all over to hunt us down...yet he never sent out Grimoire or any death titans till now. I fear his plan is coming to completion." Jupitermon said.

"If you're right, than that means Centurion is planning something huge. You know him that well?" Hope asked.

"Yes. More than you might imagine. Centurion...he is my child." Jupitermon said.

"A-are you serious?" Morph asked.

"Yes. Though we do not share the same blood, we are father and son all the same." Jupitermon said.

"That kind of makes sense. You two are based around the same god." Twilight said.

"I had found Centurion when he was but a child and raised on the same principles of justice I have known. When Gaia decided to spread the power of gods around...it was the beginning of the end. My teachings have changed him. He then saw the dark side of the mortal beings and took it upon himself to rally the titans to his side and lead them on a conquest. It was then...I was forced to do what I did." Jupitermon said.

"So...what is he planning?" Jexi asked.

"Centurion may be powerful but he is not the titans true leader. There is another...Titanmon." Jupitermon said.

"Titanmon?" Connor asked.

"An enemy of the Olympos XII for a very long time. We finished him around the same time as the sealing. Reason being the sealing would not work on him. His plan. His need for Grimoire. All of it."

"Wait, so… He intends to resurrect Titanmon?" Volta said.

"Yes. There is no other explanation." Jupitermon said.

"He definitely fits as David's kind of villain. The Well-Intentioned Extremist kind." Jexi said.

"Still, that doesn't mean we won't try and stop him." Natsu said.

"Agreed." Hope said.

"First, shouldn't we focus on stopping Ghirahim at the Sealed grounds?" Betty asked.

"I concur with Betty." Fi said. "Ghirahim intends to awaken the evil sealed off within."

"That's nice and all...but...we got bigger fish to fry." Dan said seeing many dragons flying about before they caught sight of a familiar dragon man.

Dragon King

Drake

"It's Drake!" Happy said.

"Kinda figured it wouldn't be long until he showed up." Hope said.

"So… that's Drake? The King of Dragnor?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. Guess some of you haven't met him." Hope said. "He's the King of Dragnor, and not to mention a Dragon Man. And the user of a style that suits him the most… the Dragon Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. Jexi's fought him twice, and both matches were incredibly close."

"Humans...begone." Drake said as the dragons of Dragnor went on the attack.

"He's a man of few words." Connor said.

"Yup, he was like that. In coming!" Hope said as he dragons came to attack.

"Hmm. This is but a distraction for the moment." Drake said to himself before spotting the soldier that Ghirahim possessed. "That spineless weakling. Begone. Dragon...Flame!" Drake said launching fire at the soldier, incinerating him.

"Whoa!" Connor said.

"Did he just take out one of our guys on purpose or by accident?" Ochako asked.

"Why does that matter? He's attacking us!" Asta said.

"Jexi, can you take him?" Hope asked.

"This isn't the right time for him to fight." Jexi said.

"He's right, we gotta focus on Ghirahim." Connor said.

"And he's already got his plan finished! Look!" Lucy said as something began to rise from below...a large monster with many rows of teeth and two legs as it roared.

Evil Abomination

The Imprisoned

"What the hell is that?!" Connor said.

"The very evil that was sealed long ago, The Imprisoned. Ghirahim planned to release him from the very beginning." Fi said.

"Cower, mortals! Gaze upon the instrument of your Demise!" Ghirahim laughed in triumph.

"We need to reseal that thing immediately. How do we do it?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm gonna need bigger guns if we do take that thing on…" Connor said.

"If? Don't tell me you're turning coward on us." Pit said.

"No im not. But…" Connor said.

"No buts! Only do!" Denki said.

"Besides...I think there is a way to topple that giant thing." Gray said. "We take out the feet."

"He is right. Destroying its feet will lead to favorable chances of destroying the monster." Fi said.

"Best way to do that, hit its overgrown toenails." Connor said. "Im betting clipping them will knock it off balance."

The groups quickly descended down to the ground as they went about destroying the monsters toes, causing it to fall over in the process.

"Now...strike it down before it can rerise!" Fi said as the groups went for an all out attack.

The Imprisoned was being battered as Ghirahim looked on.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen!" Ghirahim said as his forked tongue was close to being out of his mouth. "But the chance I have is more of an opportunity than any. I'll take out that coward of a bounty hunter, and make him my slave!"

Ghirahim dashed to Connor and tried to attack him from behind, but Connor sidestepped as Ghirahim missed and almost crashed into the wall.

"You know, for a Demon Sword, you sure have a short temper." Connor said before he was slashed at the side.

"Funny...It doesn't feel like a miss." Ghirahim said as he swung the sword into Connor's side. "Now...let's see you in half."

"Grrr." Connor said grabbing the sword with his bare hands as he was forcing it off. "I've already died once. No way am I planning to see the pearly gates permanently." he said getting the sword out of his side.

"You're just...!" Ghirahim said.

"Why don't you just...shut...up!" Connor said punching Ghirahim into the gate of souls. "I'm not...feeling to hot." he said before he collapsed.

"Connor!" Betty called as the others came up to him.

"He's lost too much blood. We need to get him out of here now." Chopper said.

"Hang tight, Connor. Don't die on us yet." Hope said as Link closed the gate of souls.


	12. Temple of the Sacred Sword

"How's he doing? Is he gonna be okay?" Betty asked as everyone was reunited.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, and our best healers managed to patch him up. He's asleep right now." Camilla said.

"Oh thank god…" Betty sighed in relief.

"Connor really took a big risk there to get us the win. It's really impressive how you and him are able to keep up with us extraordinary people, Rachel." Kendo said.

"Their resolve is strong, and they would do anything to help protect the people they care about." Tsuki said.

"Speaking of which, we all have been busy since we seperated." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, things were pretty crazy for us when we went into the Hero of Time Era, we managed to rescue Spade, and Corona regained his power and became Apollomon as well." Ace said. "There's also this." He said as he went into God Mode.

"Whoa, neat!" David said.

"Not only that, but on our end, Sectonia managed to eradicate Shirokumi. Though, Jupitermon said something about him coming back if a piece of him is still left." Ochako said.

"He was disintegrated and his soul was destroyed from the inside. If he was pure evil, there is literally no way he can come back from that." Sachiko said.

"Yeah, so...you guys managed to find the remaining members of the Olympos XII, huh?" Kagura asked.

"Not all of them. Minervamon said there were five. There's still one left." Raine said.

"That would be Junomon then, she is the only one left to find." Corona said.

"No...there would be two left. We found 10 of the 12." Twilight said. "Oh, you meant who would be in the redux. Yeah...given the hints we got before coming here, that would be logical."

"But who would the last one be, the one not here?" David asked.

"Merukimon I believe." Tsuki said.

"He won't join us. After we reawoke centuries ago...he declared he never wanted anything to do with any of us ever again." Marsmon said.

"Was there a reason why Lord Mars?" Altera asked.

"He never gave a reason. He just declared his mindset and then marched off to find a world he could live on in peace." Neptunemon said.

"I take it he's the type of person who wouldn't want any needless bloodshed correct?" Nero asked.

"No, I think he's more of the lone wolf type. Merukimon doesn't want anything to do with the Titans or the 12. And that's a problem, cause without all 12 of you together, we can't seal the titans away." Ty said.

"Or whoever would be left of them by the end of it." AJ said looking at David's sword.

"Yeah, we encountered a Titan when we arrived at the Water Temple, Corona managed to knock him out, but after the battle, he just disappeared from where he was left unconscious." Tsuki said.

"We also encountered Nocturne. He was controlling Spade...until Sunset came into the scene." Zexi said.

"Nocturne? He's still up after what happened?" Ty asked.

"I thought that Cor was going to pull him to our side." David said.

"Guess he couldn't pull it off in time. The Freedom Seekers did leave abruptly after all." Symonne said.

"Hold it. Back up, back up. You saw Sunset?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah...she was apparently on the same world Nocturne was cowering on." Tulip said.

"Nocturne was...petrified when she was done with him." Harumi said.

"That Nocturne. A coward to the very end…" Ty said.

"That was in a literal sense. He was turned to stone." Harumi said.

"I have a few words for your brother, though." Jupitermon said looking to David. "With Merukimon unable to cooperate, we are unsure if what's left of the titans can be sealed away by the end of this. If it comes to it...do what you must."

"You're sure?" David asked.

"Centurion is still considered a son to me...but Titamon is a threat the worlds must not face again. If worse comes to worse...you must end it as quickly as possible." Jupitermon said.

"Got it." David said clasping Masakado. "You can count on me."

"Right now, we've gotta focus on Cia and Drake, and if we want any chance of fighting her, we need Link to get the Master Sword." Hope said.

"Even though we need it, the Master Sword is the only thing that's keeping a fragment of Ganondorf's soul from escaping." Roy said.

"I remember where that temple is. Leia's biggest fan will be there." Nami said.

"Infernape, right? I had a feeling he'd be there." Leia said.

"Then that means that it's about time you two settled things." Reshiram said.

"Yeah, it's time for him to get off our backs. You got this Leia!" Al said.

The group soon arrived to the temple of the Sacred Sword where many spirits roamed about as well as monsters.

"Ghosts and Monsters huh, all that's missing are some Spooky Scary Skeletons." Stoj said.

"Just when I thought I got that Mirage Mansion out of my head." David said.

"Princess Zelda, is there a way we can access the inner part of the temple where the Master Sword lies?" Azura asked.

"I've already sent Impa, Midna and Darunia to activate the seals. Those should allow us inside." Zelda said.

"Yes, but there shouldn't be any reason for the ghosts to attack us, could someone be controlling them?" Phantom asked.

"I wonder… I'm gonna go scout things out." Sachiko said.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Ty asked.

"I can accompany you if you wish, Lady Sachiko." Nero said.

"Nah, I'll be alright. I'm not a fragile normal girl anymore, you know." Sachiko said.

"We know. I've seen what you're capable of firsthand." Eze said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Zexi said.

Sachiko was investigating when she saw something peculiar. "Huh? Lana? What she doing all the way over there?" She asked. "Wait… This presence… That's not Lana!" She said as she summoned a scythe and charged at the doppleganger.

"Seems I've been found." The copy said as they fired lightning at Sachiko.

Sachiko twirled her scythe to catch the lightning before pulling off her move. "Wicked Strike!" she shouted as she slashed at the copy with a dark trail.

The duplicate screamed before fading away as the spirits stopped fighting as they vanished as well.

"Sachiko, you okay?" Izuku asked over the communicator.

"Yeah. I took out the source of the ravaging spirits. You should be fine now." Sachiko said.

"Yeah...cause we got ourselves in a new mess." Ty said seeing the monster army approach with Wizzro leading them.

"Seems the dark wizard didn't get enough last time." Nero said.

"I'd definitely say so." Hitomi said.

"If we take him out, then the monsters will retreat. I just hope Link reaches the Master Sword in time." Altera said. "Shall I use my Noble Phantasm to buy us time?"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Sakura said. "It's much easier if we all chip in to get to him."

"Besides...we still have someone else to deal with." Sinon said as Infernape stood on top of the temple.

"Leave that one to me." Leia said.

"Hehehe. So...the weak link comes and battles me once again." Infernape said.

"There's no reason to be called weak by the weak." Jade said.

"Are you stupid? She is weak! Weaklings have no place anywhere. Like that weakling Blaziken! Oh, sad cause he lost his human partner in a fight years ago? So what? Wars are supposed to have casualties!" He said laughing.

Camilla shot a part of the temple that Infernape was standing on as he fell to the ground.

"Oh...and since when was butting in on another person's battle considered okay?" Infernape said still laughing.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right." David said. "We have no right to intervene in this fight."

"Alright. Teach this fool a harsh lesson, Leia." Camilla said.

"I intend to." Leia said getting her staff ready.

"Flamethrower!" Infernape said breathing fire at her.

Leia twirled her staff to repel the flames. "He's gotten a lot stronger than last time. I can't afford to let down my guard for even a second."

"I'm coming at ya! Flame Wheel!" Infernape said spinning at Leia in a wheel of flames.

"Shining Spiral!" Leia said as she leaps into the air, performing several front-flips while traveling a few meters ahead.

"Damn you! Stop pretending to be strong!" Infernape said.

"Infernape...have you ever considered...that the reason you talk about weakness and strength like you do...is because you're weak?" Leia said.

"Grrr." Infernape said looking mad. "I...I will not sit here and take this!" Infernape said cloaking himself in fire as he charged. "Flare Blitz!"

Leia clutched her chest. "I know this...because I was once weak as well." she said as visions of her past start appearing. "When I was a kid, I was very weak and sick all the time. My mother suggested I train with Jude constantly as a means of helping me get better. But as time went by, we formed a connection, and eventually we ended up travelling together, one of the reasons being it would help me become a stronger person. That's the main difference between me and you, Infernape. I had friends that helped pushed me to get stronger. And you...You didn't have anyone." she said as she caught Infernape's attack.

"What? She...she caught me?!" Infernape thought.

"I'll show you that strength right now!" Leia said.. "Bam! Now spin!" she said as she spun her staff, buffeting Infernape away. "You ready for this?" she called throwing her staff and catching it in the air. "Soulstoke... Celebration!" she shouted as she descends to crash down on Infernape. "Alright!" She said as she landed on the ground.

"Flare Blitz!" Infernape said attempting one final strike on Leia.

Both moves collided in a blast of Energy and Flames. It was too close to call who got the better of that exchange as both Leia and infernape stood on the opposite sides of where they were previously.

"Sorry...you got a good hit in...but its over." Leia said with some burns on her arm as Infernape collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Infernape is out of the battle. Now all that remains is Wizzro." Volt said.

"Then let's go get him." Ty said as they all ran to the center of the temple where the Master Sword resided.

"Kyahahahaha! Greetings!" Wizzro said. "Come to take the Master Sword, have you? Surely you realize by doing so, you also release the last fragment needed to revive my master, Ganondorf?"

"Enough with your tricks." Proxi said as Link pulled out the Master Sword as he lunged at Wizzro cutting through him as he screamed in pain.

"Gah!" Wizzro screeched.

"Unless you wanna die...tell us where Cia is." Proxi said.

"Fine. She's at the Temple of Souls." Wizzro said.

"Then that's our next stop. Although, I am concerned about how overconfident Link is getting since he has the Master Sword now." Muveil said.

"We...weren't that overconfident when we got our artifact weapons, right?" David asked.

"I know you weren't because you never used yours until Raz told you its intended purpose." Scott said.

"And it's not like we all rely on just one single weapon to solve all our problems." Jexi said.

"He's right. Most of us use our magic or martial arts to fight if the situation arises." Aluche said. "But what's most important is it takes heart to do whatever it takes to help each other."

"Either way….we're off...to the Temple of Souls!" Meliodas said.


	13. Temple of Souls

"Does anyone else find it weird that Cia has a crazy obsession for Link?" Al asked as there were statues of Link from the three different era's along with portraits of Link inside the temple.

"You think that's a crazy obsession? You should've seen my palace while I was in my evil state." Sectonia said.

"Anyway, if we want to deal with the monsters more effectively, we'll have to take the north and south magic keeps on the west and east sides." Reflet said.

"But that also means dealing with Blade." Asuna said.

"Um, can I ask… who's Blade?" Leafa asked.

"A Color Fighter who uses the Sword Style. We encountered him the Water Temple but he shortly left after Wizzro disguised as Zelda became overconfident." Al said. "How do you know he may be here, Asuna?"

"Because I've been in this place before." Asuna said.

"Well if any of you run into Blade, try to hold him off until any of us can rush in to help." Reflet said.

"No, that won't work. I've seen how Blade fights and I've even fought him. Trust me, you can't take him lightly." Hope said.

"We tried to rush him on this idiots advice and he sent us back easily." Zoro said pointing to Hope.

"You're one to talk, you don't even have a sense of direction." Saki said.

"Hate to agree with her, but she's got you there." Teba said.

"Ohhhh snap!" Kagura said.

"Focus...we still need to deal with Cia and Blade." Spectra said.

"Right, any idea on how to deal with Blade?" Fefnir asked.

"Kirito beat him before, why not ask him?

"Actually...I didn't so much as beat as it...ended in a tie." Kirito said.

"Is he a dual swordsman or one?" Mari asked.

"Blade is skilled with multiple sword styles but he normally uses two swords in battle." Gemina said.

"Hmmm...Let me handle him." Kagura said.

"Just you Alone, Kagura? I'm thinking you might need some help." Hope said.

"I'll go with her. I'll be sure to keep her in line." Aya said.

"Actually...Kagura alone should do it. I know Blade. He fights with honor. He won't accept a two on one." Gemina said.

"Don't worry, I can regenerate and if it becomes too much I'll back off." Kagura said.

"This is the biggest challenge you have ever faced in your life, Kagura. This is your time!" Hope said. "Are you ready?!"

"Damn Straight! It's time I kicked some ass!" Kagura said.

"Good luck, Kagura. Go kick his butt for me." Kirito said.

"Please be careful sis." Saaya said.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be back in no time. See you guys later!" Kagura said before she dashed off and saw Blade in the distance before skidding to a stop. "Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"So...you have been decided as the one to fall to my blades." Blade said drawing his sword.

"Sorry to say this...but I'm not gonna go down easily." Kagura said as she drew her swords. "Okay...bring it on!"

(Cue: Ichiban Wa Me- Onechanbara ZII Chaos)

"Ultimate Color Cutting Wave!" Blade said unleashing a cutting wave at Kagura sending her into the wall. "Victory Bird!" he said charging at her as his blades caught fire. Kagura quickly blocked before the swords could hit her.

"Not bad. I'll burn you to a crisp!" Kagura said as she summoned a magic circle in front of her and unleashed a barrage of missiles at Blade. "Round and Round you go!" She said as she spun around the field with her trick daggers.

"Slicing Storm!" Blade said spinning with both blade slicing up the missiles as they exploded behind him.

"You're really good…" Kagura said. "But I'm better! Time to double the trouble!" She said as she summoned a blood mannequin clone of her as they both charged at Blade and attacked in sync.

"You are skilled. I admire your tenacity and resistance to my attacks." Blade said. "But...you'll need more than that." he said quickly parrying their strikes while suffering a few small cuts.

"Well, I'm flattered. But just so you know...I'm gonna be the last thing you'll ever see." Kagura said as she crouched on the ground before floating into the air as she activated her Dare Drive. "Ready for round two?" She asked.

"Round two? Hmm. There are no rounds. Only one long battle." Blade said tossing his swords aside.

"Are you forfeiting, or is there something else up your sleeve?" Kagura asked as she kept her guard up.

"I can do more than slice and dice. There is more to the Sword Style. I cannot just use sword...I can also create them!" Blade said touching the ground as swords began to form from the floor and walls.

"Heh. This just got a little more interesting." Kagura said with a smirk.

"1000 Sword Execution!" Blade shouted as 1000 swords locked onto Kagura and each one went right at her.

"With a single touch...Hassou Tobi!" Kagura said as she sliced once with her sword across the area in 8 directions and all 1000 swords immediately shattered.

"Impressive...but that was not my strongest technique!" Blade said. "Creation: 10000 swords!" He said as more swords appeared. "Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art! Unlimited Blade Works!" Blade said as each sword went at her one at a time.

"Crap...Is this really the end for me?" Kagura thought.

(Cue- Persona 5- Awakening)

"Are you just gonna give up and die for nothing?" A voice said as Kagura held her head in pain as a barrier formed around her. "I have seen your resolve. Let us forge a pact. Since you've come all this way you must not give up! I am thou, thou art I, it is time to clear a path for your comrades with the way of the sword!" The voice continued as Kagura looked up to see a Tarot Card with the Empress on it, floating in front of her.

"Alright then. Come...Artemisia!" Kagura called out as she sliced the tarot card in half and was engulfed in a blue light as floating behind her was a female mannequin with a red mask over her eyes and wearing a blue dress with gold linings, black boots, and held a steel whip in her hand. "Now then...it's time for the execution!"

(Cue- Mass Destruction: Persona 3)

"Artemesia...Vorpal Blade!" Kagura called out as Artemisia lashed her whip as a thousand lashes spread across the area around Blade. "Now...Niflheim!" She said as Artemisia encased Blade in a block of ice. "An elegant finish. Begone!" She said as she stabbed the block of ice and Blade fell to the ground as he kneeled.

"Well done. You...performed well." Blade said before falling into unconsciousness with a smile on his face.

"Heh you weren't so bad yourself. If we ever cross paths again, let's have a rematch. Now to help the others. Hold on. Artemisia...Diarahan." Kagura said as Artemisia healed the unconscious Blade's wounds before running off.

"Seems Cia wasn't here after all. She fled the moment Link charged at her." Zexi said.

"Yoohoo! You guys alright?" A voice called out as Kagura ran up to the group.

"Kagura, you're okay!" Hope said. "And…. you have a persona?"

"Yup, this is Artemisia. She helped me put Blade down for the count." Kagura said. "Don't worry, he's only unconscious, and I healed his wounds before I ran off to find you."

"It's ironic, y'know Mari? You've got Athena, and now Kagura has Artemisia. You two now both have Personas that the SEES gang use." Ty said.

"And just how do you know about that? I don't recall Yu and the others telling us of this." Sectonia said.

"Yakuza, remember? There's nothing I don't know about Japan." Ty said. "Meaning I know about SEES and their operations with Tartarus."

"Uh… So do I. Former paranormal investigator, comes with the job." David said.

"Japan is a really freaky place." Dark Metaknight said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Sachiko said.

"Since Cia's not here, she's likely back at the Valley of Seers. It's the only place." Connor said.

"And so will Drake." Hope said. "I'm ready for this, are you Jexi?"

"You already know I am." Jexi said.

"I'm ready to put an end to this as well." Ace said. "You ready as well, David?"

"You know I am." David said.

"Jexi and I will handle Drake. You guys stop Cia." Hope said.

"You can count on us!" Ace said.

"If no one has any objections, then let's move out!" David said.


	14. Charge against Cia

"The final battle is close at hand. It's time to bring down Cia's forces and Dragnor once and for all." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We have to stop them no matter what, then we can figure out a way to stop Ganondorf after." Simon said. "Though it looks like Cia gave Volga a power boost, we'll have to do something about that."

"Alright then, how are we gonna do this?" Ty asked.

"Well like Jexi said, Me and David will handle Cia while he and Hope deal with Dragnor. Though it's not gonna be easy with the horde of monsters, but we faced worse right?" Ace said.

"Definitely. We got this." David said.

"Alright, then let's do it." Ace said. "But it seems we'll need the Great Fairy's help if we want to stop Volga."

"Allow me Ace." Liliana said.

"Go for it." Connor said.

Liliana quickly ran into the temple and knelt at the temple floor, offering prayer as the great fairy emerged. With her magic, lights began shooting down from the sky devastating the armies and Volga as well. After which, another light shined as emerging from it was a woman in a blue cape and a scepter.

"Junomon." Jupitermon said seeing what had transpired within the temple.

"Yes...I have arrived to do battle, my fated partner." the woman said.

"I guess even the Olympos XII can get romantic." Sachiko said.

"Wh-whatever are you talking about?" Junomon asked blushing.

"Yes there is nothing like that going on." Jupitermon said looking away.

"Hehehe. Nice try you two, but you can't fool me and Corona." Tsuki said giggling a bit.

"Everyone, we must make the Great Fairy temple our home base and protect it till the battle ends." Liliana said. "Lady Junomon, would you lend us your strength in this fight?"

"I shall." She said.

"Then I guess the easy part is over...all that remains is the hard stuff." Zexi said as they saw Cia in her keep with Drake standing on the other end of the battlefield.

"Looks we'll need to split up." Al said.

"Jexi, Hope, you know what to do, right?" David asked.

"Yeah. You ready, partner?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Jexi said as they ran off.

"It's kind of funny yet interesting…" Ace said.

"What is?" Connor asked.

"Like how Hope and Jexi are a dynamic duo like me and David are." Ace said.

"Speaking of which, he's already gone off." Symonne said as David and Sectonia were clearing the field of monsters.

"Dammit!" Ace said before running after them.

"I think we already know who's the better dynamic duo there." Junomon said.

"You got that right." Jupitermon said.

Jexi and Hope soon reached Drake as he looked down on them.

"I've been waiting for this." he said.

"So have we. We've been waiting to fight you, Drake of the Dragon Style." Hope said.

"Time for you to go, believer of hope!" Drake said rushing in at them

"Not this time." Hope said as Jexi and he countered.

"This power…" Drake said.

"We're not the same people you saw at the Sealed Grounds, Drake. We are...the two who will defeat you!" Hope declared.

"Nor the same in this period." Jexi said before entering Golden God Mode.

"And you dont know this, but…" Hope said entering Azure God Mode. "I have that power too."

"I see...then this….is truly a fight I have been waiting for." Drake declared.

"Let's Dance." Hope said.

Drake then charged at the two as they started doing their best to counter every single attack Drake was unleashing upon them.

"Azure Gods Diamond Breaker!" Hope called landing a big right to Drake's face as a shower of Diamond Dust exploded from the punches aftermath.

"Dragon's Claws!" Drake shouted coming right at him.

"Golden God's Shining Fist!" Jexi shouted countering Drake.

"Azure Gods Obsidian Lariat!" Hope said hammering drake with a clothesline.

"Dragon's Fangs!" Drake shouted biting into Hope's arm.

"Argh!" Hope yelled. "You won't…. Beat me that easy!" Hope said throwing Drake off him. "Jexi! Show him your new power!"

"Don't tell me what to do. Besides, that's overkill don't you think?" Jexi said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Hope smiled. "I'm just excited, is all. The first time we fought Drake together, I wasn't able to keep up. Fighting him for real alongside you… it makes me happy."

"Glad to hear that." Jexi said knocking Drake to the ground.

"I will...finish this with my ultimate attack. Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art! Dragon Destruction Cannon!" Drake said firing a large beam attack.

Hope got in front of the beam. "With this right hand, I can smash through any obstacle in my way! Azure Gods…. Brilliant Aegis Punisher!" Hope said smashing his fist into Drake's beam and splitting it in half as it exploded in two separate places.

"Impossible!" Drake said.

"Nothings impossible for me, because I am the Man who is known to Pierce through even Fire!" Hope declared. "Jexi!"

"Golden God's….Shining Magnificence!" Jexi said firing an arrow of light as it hit Drake, defeating him.

"We got him, partner." Hope said raising a hand for a high five as he and Jexi returned to normal.

"Yeah...we did." Jexi said returning it.

With David, Sectonia and Ace…

They witnessed Cia's increase in power.

"Cia, stop this right now! Your body can't handle this much power!" David said.

"Silence! I don't take orders from you goody two shoes!" Cia said.

"Cia…" Ace said.

"It's pointless, Ace. She's too far gone." Sectonia said.

"Or maybe not… I don't know how or why, but… I can hear her soul crying out for help." David said.

"I feel it as well, we have to try and save her somehow." Ace said.

"I will rule...it all!" Cia shouted as she started creating dark clones of herself.

"We've only got one shot at this if that's true. Are you two ready?" Sectonia asked as she entered Lavender God Mode.

"Of course. We'll do whatever it takes to save her." Ace said as he entered Twilight God Mode.

"Then let's go. This battle...will not give birth to any more suffering!" David said as he entered Sapphire God Mode: The Honorable.

"HAaaa!" Cia shouted as she and her clones flew at them with staffs in hand.

"Here they come. Twilight God's… Gemini Spellweaver!" Ace called as he spun around one of the duplicates and lifted her into the air with a reverse spiral of light and darkness before finishing off with summoning a glyph in the form of the Gemini Zodiac Symbol that finished off the clone. "Lady Sectonia!"

Cia and her remaining clone then fired darkness spheres right at Sectonia.

Sectonia fired energy blasts that heavily damaged the clone. "If it's true that she is merely tainted by evil and that she really is calling to us, my Stardust Breaker should be able to purify her."

"Then don't waste any time." David said as he struck the clone. "Do it now!"

Sectonia nodded and proceeded to rush Cia with speedy rainbowish barrages of blows. Then, she flies past her and turns around to knee her twice in the back of her head before performing a backflip, kicking her away, finishing the rush. "This is the end." She said as she lands on the ground and raises his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere. "Lavender God's...Stardust Breaker!" she shouted as she turns around, crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cia screamed in pain. "This can't be happening!" She shouted before collapsing from the pain.

"Cia…" Ace said as he reverted and kneeled down as he put her head on his lap.

"Aw… thats really cute of ya, Ace." Connor said.

"Connor!" Ace said flustered.

"Still, do you think it worked? Did we manage to save her soul?" David asked as he and Sectonia reverted.

"I think so, I'm hardly feeling any darkness from her anymore." Ace said.

"Uh...where am I…?" Cia asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at the group. "You all…" She said before spotting Lana. "Lana…"

"It's okay Cia… you're cured of all that darkness now." Lana said.

"Phew… Looks like Sectonia's attack worked after all." David said sighing in relief.

"I cannot apologize for what I've done. I am willing to pay the price for my actions." Cia said as Ace and Lana helped her up. "Queen Sectonia, thank you for freeing me of the pain in my heart. You as well David Ishihara and Ace Neptune."

"I knew exactly how you felt. It was the least I could do to help." Sectonia said.

"Please…after Ganondorf is stopped, let me join you as a way to atone for what I've done." Cia said. "It's the least I can do after what you did for me."

"I would be honored." Sectonia said with a bow.

"You know, I've been thinking. If Cia's soul can be freed from the darkness." David said as he looked to the sky and an image of Cheetah appears. "Maybe it's possible to save 'hers' after all."

"You mean Cheetah, right? I think so too that you will be able to save her soul as well." Ace said as he and Lana healed Cia's wounds.

"Wait...can a person from a Redux even be brought out of it?" Hope asked arriving.

"I don't know… But Sectonia managed to keep her form and those two Lycanroc from Cragspur are in our habitats, so...it's possible." David said.

"Well if Cia is joining your group David. I will join Ace's when this is all over." Lana said.

"You sure about this, Lana? I mean, once Ganondorf's gone, someone will have to keep the Triforce of Power in check." David said.

"I can use my magic to put a protective barrier around it when I bring it with us. Don't worry, me and Cia will be sure to keep it in check." Lana said.

"So...I guess all is good here. We defeated Dragnor and all is well." Hope said before the group felt the earth shake. "Uh...what was that?"

"He's...waking." Drake said weakly.

"Oh no… The fragments. Ganondorf is back at full power." Sectonia said.

"This isn't good, we haven't recovered enough from our last battle. What's the plan?" Al asked.

"That's some...concerning thoughts...but Ganondorf wasn't who I was referring too." Drake said.

"He's right. There was someone else." Shun said.

"Yes. After thousands of years...he wakes. Dragnor's true king." Drake said as they saw Dragnor above shake as the tower broke open, showing a large long black dragon flying out.

King of Dragnor

Rayquaza

"Is that...a Pokemon?!" Mari asked.

"Rayquaza! But...something's different about this one." David said.

"Yeah, isn't he supposed to be green?!" AJ asked.

"If he's black and not green, then this must be the shiny version of him." Mari said.

"D-D….DESTRUCTION!" Rayquaza roared.

"This power is insane!" Stoj said.

"We can't stay here. We need to go into hiding." Ty said.

"Good plan. Let's get out of here." Ace said.

And so...the heroes vanished without a trace as Ganondorf and his army laid waste to Hyrule, claiming it as his own, the same goes for the Dragon Rayquaza. But...all hope was not lost.

In the desert, a lone figure in a cloak traversed the sands carrying a satchel of cards. "I need...to get all prepared. Things must be ready...for the comeback!" It said.


	15. Gerudo Desert! Tearful Reunions!

In the Gerudo Desert, the Hyrulean Army had ventured out in order to deal with Ganondorf's remaining commanders: Zant and Ghirahim. But with the Dimensional Heroes nowhere to be seen, they had to carry on by themselves. But...fate likes to lend a hand now and then.

Two portals soon opened right in the middle of the desert.

"Okay. Out of the city and into the desert...not what I was expecting." Sunset said.

"So this is the place that Yokai sent us to, right? It seems pretty dead." Marco said.

"Huh? What...who are these guys? I thought those hero guys would be here." Theo said.

"Don't ask me dude, I have absolutely no idea who they are." Luna replied. "Hey, who are you guys anyway?"

"We're members of SEALED, an organization crafted by the UN to counter otherworldly threats." Mana siad. "Though, we seem pretty outworldly ourselves."

"I can see why, what with those uniforms…" Theo said. "But you guys wouldn't believe what we went through in our predicament. We almost died!"

"So did we. Though, not in the way you might think." Himeno said.

"Anyway, have any of you seen a David Ishihara around here? His father helped us through an ordeal and Nurarihyon said he'd be here." Yoko said.

"We were about to ask you guys the same question. Have you seen Jexi? Nurarihyon also said he'd be here." Sunset said.

"No. You were the first people we saw since we got here." Nagi said before spotting the monsters. "Though, it doesn't seem that way for long."

"We'll just have to muddle things up then. Yoko, you know what to do." Himeno said.

"I got it." Yoko said before closing her eyes as the monsters suddenly start fighting each other. "There… That should buy the villagers some time to evacuate."

"Whoa...is that...Telepathy?" Sunset asked.

"That's right. It's a latent ability of mine." Yoko said.

"Awesome!" Luna said. "Hey, we haven't really introduced ourselves, have we? Name's Luna, Luna Loud. And this here's my Perfect Link, Croagunk." Luna introduced as Croagunk croaked.

"My names Theo. I'm from the Mythos Universe, and I'm able to use a Keyblade embedded with the power of the Celestial Spirits." Theo saluted.

"Im Sunset Shimmer. I used to be a user of the Yo-kai watch D, but now I'm the newest owner of the Yo-kai Watch X." Sunset said.

"I am Ling Yao of the Yao Clan of Xing. The girl by me is my bodyguard, Lan Fan." Ling said.

"I'm Yoko Tachibana. As you saw, my ability is Telepathy." Yoko said.

"I am designated as Nagi Shishiouka. My ability is Levitation." Nagi said.

"Himeno Akatsuki. A pleasure to meet you. My ability is Pyrokinesis." Himeno said.

"I'm Marco Barbato. It's nice to meet you all. My ability is Telekinesis." Marco said.

"And I'm Mana Kawai. It's a pleasure." Mana bowed. "My ability is Overdrive."

"Now that we're on a first name basis...we should work together in order to get outta here alive." Theo said.

"Let's Rock, Dudes!" Luna called pulling her guitar out as she started playing.

"Yeah. Aquarius Mode!" Theo said changing his blade into two water pistols as he started firing at the monsters.

"If you don't mind." Yoko said coming up to a group of monsters her telepathy isn't controlling. "Cancer Mode!" She said as a keyblade emerged and she starts attacking the monsters.

"Whoa! How did she do that?!" Theo asked.

"It's the ability of one of our former comrades, Synchronization." Himeno said.

"So she can copy abilities! Cool." Sunset said before seeing another monster horde. "Let's do this!" Sunset said taking out an ark and turning it.

"Shadow." The watch said.

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Jibanyan!" Sunset said waving the ark as her shadow grew as a large cat like figure emerged.

"The strongest here...is me!" Jibanyan shouted easily dispatching the monsters.

"Hmm. Something doesn't feel right." Ling said before seeing the cloaked figure. "I'm sensing chi from his bag."

"Then we have to follow him." Sunset said going after the figure into the dark part of the desert, near the arbiter's keeps. "Stop!"

"Oh...I agree!" Another voice added as a shadow ball hit the figure knocking them down and turning up their hood. The cloaked figure was Infernape.

"Infernape?" Sunset said before turning around to see a familiar ghost. "Gengar!"

"Well, if it isn't the little queen bee." Gengar said. "Move. I have a traitor to dispose of."

"Traitor?" Sunset asked.

"He betrayed Dragnor by joining the Hyrulean Army. Now...he's gotta die. You couldn't have just given up, Infernape." Gengar said.

"Fine...go ahead. But before you do...have a card." He said tossing one to Gengar.

"Heh. Funny. The guy inside looks like that Spade idiot we kidnapped." Gengar said.

"He is. Now, Cana!" Infernape shouted as all the cards on the desert sands started to glow.

"Card Magic!" Gengar said in shock.

"You got that right. And this is for kidnapping me." Spade said as he punched Gengar across the face sending him into a wall.

"Heh...they call me weak and an idiot. Well guess what...this idiot just pulled the wool over the eyes of the entire Dragon Kingdom and the Dark Forces!" Infernape said laughing.

"Hm? What's all the commotion outside?" David asked.

"Allies." Sunset said.

"Good to know." David said as the group charged out.

"Heh. Well, Chikasu said he couldn't resist making a big entrance." Marco said.

"In any case, we're glad to see you alright, Sunset." Ace said.

"Thanks...but why were you in cards?" Sunset asked.

"It was Infernape's idea. A way to get a jump on the enemy forces." Jexi said.

"We'll explain later. Right now we have to help the Hyrulean Army." Stoj said.

"From what we know, Zant and Ghirahim are holed up in the Arbiter's antechamber." Connor said.

"Oh, they'll be surprised to see us again." Sectonia said.

"Indeed. We need to find some way to draw them out. Any ideas?" Altera asked.

"Uh… Is one of them using telepathy to cause infighting among the monsters? I think she's already doing that for us." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, that's Yoko. Apparently she and her group were sent from your old man." Theo said.

"My dad? Heh. I knew the old man wouldn't sit still for long." David said.

"It's good they're on our side. The more allies, the better." Cia said.

"I agree." Hope said before looking at Jibanyan. "Uh… is that you, Jibanyan? What the heck happened to you?!"

"Yeah, you used to be so much smaller! What happened?!" Rainbow asked.

"He's still the same...that's just his shadowside form." Sunset said.

"You fools! Of course it's me. And if you want to avoid getting a pounding, you better apologize with 2 tons of chocolate!" Jibanyan said.

"Yep. That's definitely him." Genis said.

"Now, what do you say we greet our old friends?" Sectonia asked.

"I concur, I think it's time for a little payback." Nero said.

"We're ramming through the gates at full throttle!" Sunset said.

"Charge!" Nero called out as she pointed her sword forward. "For Goddess, Queen, and country!"

"For Hyrule!" The rest shouted as they charged down the gates.

"Hmm. Seems our forces couldn't even handle a few measly grunts." Ghirahim said.

"Hey there, Zant. Did you miss me?" Sectonia asked with a wink.

"No!" Zant said drawing his scimitars.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Sectonia asked as they clashed.

"Must I do everything?" Ghirahim said as he summoned his blade.

"I don't think so!" Theo said charging in. "Virgo Mode!" he said as his pistols changed to a drill. "Virgo...Drill...Runner!" he said hitting right at Ghirahim's stomach.

"Wait...isn't that the kid who was working for Diablo back in the South Pole?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah, but he wants to redeem himself for it." Sunset said. "So far he's doing pretty well."

"I see, well the more the merrier to help end this war. Sunset…" Medusa started as she summoned her pegasus. "Hop on."

"Okay, but why?" Sunset asked as she got on.

"Channel your magic with me into my Noble Phantasm, it'll help clear out the monsters much more quickly." Medusa said.

"Hmm. I could...or…" Sunset said pulling another ark.

"Shadow!" The watch replied.

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Azure Dragon!" Sunset shouted waving the ark as emerging from her shadow was a large long blue dragon.

"Fascinating. Alright then, follow my lead." Medusa said as she and Azure Dragon took to the sky and came swooping back down like shooting stars. "Bellerophon!" She called out as she and Azure Dragon swooped through one of the monster hordes as an explosion occurred, blowing them away. "Well done, Sunset and Azure Dragon."

"Yeah...except the monsters weren't really a problem anymore! We were focusing on Zant and Ghirahim!" Sunset said.

"Right, my apologies." Medusa said.

"What a fool. All she did was waste her energy." Zant said before Sectonia attacked and defeated him.

"And you should've paid more attention to your opponent." Sectonia said.

"Ah no!" Zant said as Sectonia quickly cut him down.

"Well...seems we finished up around the same time." Theo said standing over the felled Ghirahim.

"Now all that's left is Ganondorf and Rayquaza." Ace said. "I suggest we take a breather before we march toward Hyrule Castle if that's alright."

"He does have a point. It will be the final battle." Iida said.

"All I know is that Ganondorf will pay for what he did to me." Cia said.

"And the rest of Hyrule, now that we think about it." Scott said.

"All the same, the final battle is upon us. We have to be prepared for anything." David said.


	16. Final Battle for Hyrule!

"Yeesh… Ganondorf gave this place a makeover since we last came here." David said.

"Yeah, it looks much worse, especially with that huge sword that's stabbed into the castle." Al said.

"Dudes, is this what it's like for you guys all the time?" Luna asked.

"We get asked that a lot lately, don't we?" Francisca asked.

"Pretty much. It's kind of a daily thing for us." Lin said.

"Thankfully we're almost done with this war." Ty said. "We just need to get rid of Ganondorf and Rayquaza."

"But first we'll have to take care of those two Argoroks." Simon said.

"Let's bring em down to earth, shall we?" Hope asked.

"I concur." Medusa said as she threw her dagger pikes into one of the Argoroks and pulled it down with the chains.

"Marco, get the other one!" Connor said.

"O-Okay!" Marco said as he used his Telekinesis to grab a chain and throw it at the other Argorok, causing it to drop to the ground.

"Sweet dreams, ugly!" Connor smirked firing his rifle into the head of the second Argorok and taking it down.

"Goodnight…" Medusa said as she pulled her dagger pikes out and stabbed them into the first Argoroks head.

"Argoroks are history." Connor updated.

"Yes...though those are not our only problem." Ling said as Rayquaza had taken notice of them.

"DESTRUCTION!" Rayquaza roared.

"He looks even more dangerous than he was at Hoenn." Morph said.

"What are you talking about? That was Acnologia, not Rayquaza." Gray said.

"Yeah, only Sectonia, Sugarcoat and I knew what kind of Pokemon he was back then and that one was way different from this one." David said.

"If this is a shiny version like Mari said, it may be stronger than the original one." Harpuia said.

"Maybe? I can tell from here he's bucketloads stronger." David said.

"No doubt about that. We may have our work cut out for us." AJ said.

"This'll be quite a challenge for us huh?" Papelne asked. "But we'll manage somehow right?"

"Yep. We always do." Sectonia said.

"It would be nice if Bahamut was still with us, he would've been a major help for this fight." Ace said.

"Somehow I doubt even he would stand up to this beast." Zexi said.

"Well...there may be a way to stop Rayquaza." Sunset said. "This was a gift from Enma after the events with the Oni King." She said pulling out a small toy sword.

"A toy sword? What's that going to do?" Himeno asked. "Although, he probably wouldn't have given it to you if it hadn't meant something."

"It's a copy of the Fuduoraimeiken. The sword used by Fudou Myouou. Its compatible with Neu's replica watch." Sunset said.

"Me?" Neu asked.

"And let's not forget the Light Arrows. Teba, Vera, this will be your time to shine." Scott said.

"Let's face it. Right now, you three are our only hopes for victory." Theo said.

"Neu will handle Rayquaza...you guys deal with Ganon." Sunset said.

"We won't let you down." Vera said.

"But...I don't know how to use this!" Neu said.

"I'll show you. I learned watching Touma. First, we tune it." Sunset said putting the sword into the side of Neu's replica watch as it gathered power. "Then plunge it in."

"Okay. Possession! Kenbumashin Fudou Myouou! Give me your strength!" Neu said lunging it in.

"Fudou!" The watch said.

Neu then tossed the sword into the air as it gathered power as it drew storm clouds in before a robe descended from above.

Thunder!

Lightning!

Electric Attack!

Fudouraimeiken!

Standing in the air wielding the full sword and standing in Neu's place was a grey skinned figure with white hair and black robes. "Fudou Myouou...has arrived!" He said.

"Looks like it works after all. We now have the strongest Yo-kai ever born on our side." Sunset said.

"Hurry on ahead you three. We'll keep you covered." Spade said.

"Give those guys hell!" Kurochi said.

"All I want, is you all to DIE!" Rayquaza said firing a beam at the group only for Fudou to slice the beam in two as it hit two different areas.

"He...he sliced it in two...like it was nothing." Gemini said.

"Wow… that is one strong yokai." Ty said.

"Neu….YOU CAN DO ZIS!" Rachel shouted as Fudou flew at Rayquaza as the two clashed with Fudou taking advantage over Rayquaza.

"I will not allow your evil to fester this world." Fudou said.

"Grr. It's been so many centuries...since I have been faced with someone stronger than I. But...as the avatar of destruction...I must destroy you!" He said before he glowed. "Beyond Evolution...Mega Evolve!" Rayquaza shouted as he mega evolved into Mega Rayquaza.

"WHOA! How'd he do that, he doesn't even have a Mega Stone!" AJ said.

"I don't need one to Mega Evolve." Rayquaza said.

"That's right. Rayquaza just needs the move Dragon Ascent." David said.

"Speaking of….Dragon Ascent!" Rayquaza said as he charged at Fudou.

"Give me...your power!" Fudou said as he started gathering power from the groups.

"Take it all!" Most of them shouted.

"Thunder Lighting Electric Attack!" Fudou said powering up his sword. "Iron...Hammer...Thunder...Slash!" Fudou shouted slashing the sword down as it hit Rayquaza dead on, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Yes! He did it! Zat's my brother!" Rachel said.

"Yep. Didn't know he had it in him." David said.

"What a kid…" Connor said.

"Please...spare me." Rayquaza begged.

"As punishment...wander the lanes between for all eternity...never to attack another world...or else." Fudou said as Rayquaza flew off into the distant sky as he descended and reverted back to Neu.

"You did it, Neu! You are a badass with that sword and watch!" Ty said.

"I hate to interrupt but there's still Ganon we have to worry about. Do you think Teba and Vera finished up on their end?" Roy asked.

"If I know those two, they are more than capable of handling this." David said.

"I think they're doing just fine without us." Sam said seeing Teba and Vera handling their own against Ganon.

"From what I can tell, Vera has come a long way after all that's happened." Mari said.

"That's right. At first, she was a secretary and didn't have a knack for combat, standing against Ganon now, she's grown to be really powerful." Jude said. "Elle will have nothing to worry about when she becomes the next head of Spirius Corporation."

At their battle, Ganon was one hit away from defeat.

"Now is the time, Vera! Fire it now!" Teba said.

"Got it!" Vera said pulling an arrow back as it glowed with light. "Now for the final blow!" She said as she fired the arrow.

The arrow hit the gem on Ganon's forehead as he roared out in pain and collapsed to the ground as Link, Zelda, Lana, and Cia ran up.

"Everyone, now!" Lana said as all four of them used the three Tri Force Pieces to seal Ganon away as he screamed once again before splitting into four fragments once again as they scattered across time to their original eras.

"Well….that does it." Hope said. "We won!"

"That was really scary… but also completely rad! This is WAY better than my days at the Coalition!" Luna said.

"If that's the case, you think you're up for riding with us full time?" Ty asked.

"She was already going to." Sunset said. "Well at least until the titans were stopped." she said before the group glowed before finding themselves back in the temple.

"Looks like we're back along with two new teammates." Al said as the group noticed Lana and Cia among them.

"But...how is it possible?" Hope asked.

"Well, a redux is considered an alternate timeline so it's no surprise the two cross occasionally." Minervamon said approaching.

"Lady Minervamon, the mission has been accomplished. The remaining members of the 12 have been found all but Merukimon." Spade said.

"Okay...you guys really need to think here. Was there any place Merukimon seemed to enjoy more? Like a bar or maybe a resort?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm. Well...there is one world he would most likely go to." Junomon said thinking it over.

"Yes. Merukimon...although he hated the violence, he enjoyed peace and balance all the same. The world of the four elements...that is where he would most likely go." Jupitermon said.

"The world of...wait...that's my world!" Korra said.

"Guess that's our next stop then. For some of us, it'll be our first visit." Al said.

"Actually...most of us. Mine, Jexi and Hope's groups were there before." David said.

"That's what I just said!" Al said a bit irked.

"Keep it cool, Al. If it's any relief, we haven't been there either." Connor said.

"I bet Jude can't wait to go back there. Especially with a special spirit queen waiting there." Lemon said.

"Y-you didn't have to say it like that." Jude said flustered.

"Wait, you mean Milla's there?!" Elize asked.

"Yes, she is. And she played a very big role in helping us resolve the events there last time." Sectonia said.

"Let's not forget, the Champions will be there too." Teba said.

"And perhaps...we might even find Centurion there too with the remaining titans." Lacy said.

David then looks to Masakado.

"You ready for this, David?" Hope asked.

David nods. "Yes. I'm ready. It's finally time we settle things." David said.

"(I just hope I'll be ready as well when the time comes for Tsuki and Corona.)" Ace thought.

"Ace….I know how he must feel about this. But...when he falls, we'll be there to pick him up." Jexi said to himself. "I don't know why...but there is a sense of change in the air. Something I can't understand."

To be continued...


End file.
